NY:LON
by St. Ciel
Summary: A comedic story of love and a transatlantic tug of war but who will come out on top? (Modern AU)
1. Crash Into Me

**Authors' Note: **A BIG thank you to Flying Purple Kites for the summary – I was stuck on that for days.

This is a love story a pure romance, slice of life story… a diversion from the darker stuff I tend to write – anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

"I have a venti, Chai tea latte for Ciel." A barista calls out into the crowd from behind the bar.

'Lemme guess, you went to Starbucks?'

"It's what I do every morning."

A young man, with his phone pressed against his ear, uses his violin case to help him weave his way through the others who are waiting for their orders, collects his Chai and nods to the barista behind the bar who smiles in return.

Taking his time, he moves through the café and makes it to the exit.

'You are so typical.'

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there shortly. I just have to go to the shop-"

'Are you getting chocolate?'

"No – I'm not." He protests whilst his friend on the other end lets out a light chuckle.

'Then what are you getting?'

"What are you, my Aunt?" He snaps as he crosses the street and towards the shop.

'_Ciel_…'

"Yeah, All right, I'm getting chocolate."

'How you don't have diabetes, I'll never know.'

"Me neither. I'll be in shortly so save me a seat." Ciel breezes through the automatic doors as they open.

'How about you get here on time for once?'

"Come on Aly, save me a seat."

'Fine, whatever...' he sighs from the other end of he receiver. 'Right then, hurry up and I'll see you soon.'

He hangs up.

Ciel Phantomhive, twenty one and addicted to sweets, which he always gets at the supermarket just off of the High Street right before class and just after he gets his Chai tea latte. Being a traditionalist and shying away from frivolous things like coffee, the Chai is the most adventurous thing Ciel is willing to drink, especially as he prefers to stick with his favorite drink – tea.

The sweetness of the Chai is never enough; he always needs a top up to sate his demanding sweet tooth. With this need in mind, he completes his daily routine with a trip to the nearest store to get his favorite bar of chocolate.

Flitting through the crowded shop, he wanders downstairs. Wasting no time, Ciel knows exactly where to go. He heads straight down the aisle, right to where the candy and chocolates are.

As this is a part of his daily routine, Ciel doesn't need to take any time in deciding which one he wants. He grabs two of his favorite chocolate bars and maneuvers his way through the busy aisle and over to the self-service checkout line. There is a slight queue but he's happy to wait, as he stands behind a loud woman on her mobile. He rolls his eye as he listens in on her asinine conversation but, as she goes to the next available machine, he's soon relieved for the relative silence.

On the other side of the checkout area another man, tall, strikingly handsome with black hair and dressed in a well-tailored black pinstripe suit, charges downstairs. He weaves in and out of the aisles as he frantically scans each row, looking for something in particular but not finding what it is he is searching for. Giving up, he grabs an apple and banana from one of the freestanding shelves along the side and rushes over towards another aisle.

Finally, Ciel gets his turn to pay.

Taking his time, he strolls over to the checkout machine. Sitting everything down on the side, Ciel proceeds to start scanning the two bars, pressing the screen for the total; he pays for his chocolate, putting his money through the appropriate slots.

Finishing his purchase, he collects his chocolate bars and his chai and starts to make his way out of the self-service checkout area.

As Ciel is leaving, the black haired man hurries towards him, completely distracted; his gaze is elsewhere as he enters the checkout area through the exit.

Suddenly, there is a crash.

The lid of Ciels' drink pops open, spilling hot liquid all over his chest causing him to gasp and hiss as the heat penetrates through his clothing onto his skin.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" The man apologies, as he rushes over to help him. His voice is deep with a strong American accent. Ciel peels the hot soaked clothing from his body and looks at him, as he bends over to collect the dropped chocolate bars and the violin case.

"What the hell? Why would you enter through the exit? Can't you read?" Ciel exclaims, as the man stands upright again, holding out the chocolate bars.

"_The exit_?" He looks over his shoulder to see the sign indicating the entrance and exits. "Oh,sorry! I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"I'll say." Ciel snorts curtly as he snatches the candy from his hands.

Completely un-phased by the sharp tongued remark, the man only smiles as he pulls out a handkerchief from his top breast pocket. Ciel eyes him curiously as he watches him shake out the folds and reaches out to touch it to his chest, causing the young man to jerk backwards.

"What? This? It hasn't been used if that's what you're thinking."

"That's not what I'm thinking." Ciel mutters snarkily under his breath but the man hears him.

"Then what's the matter?"

"You're a complete stranger!" He takes another step back.

The man stops and drops his arm down.

"My name is Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis. I work right over there in that building on the fifth floor," He points to a tall building across the road, "and I'm a media lawyer."

"Solicitor."

"Excuse me?"

"We call them Solicitors here." Ciel smiles wryly.

"Ah yes, you're right, I'm a Solicitor."

Ciel arches an eyebrow suspiciously, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Well, now you know me and I'm no longer a stranger. Will you let me help you now?"

Ciel begrudgingly nods, he can't refute this mans' logic and he is getting sticky from the cooling sugar in the syrup of the Chai latte. Sebastian reaches out again and gently starts to dab at Ciels' wet chest as he frowns at the contact. Sebastian notices this and stops again, "Sorry, but have I offended you?"

"No, but you did go the wrong way round the check out and crash into me, causing me to spill my very hot drink all over myself, and now you're touching me. I think I have a right to be just a little annoyed." Ciel huffs, albeit, half-heartedly.

Sebastian stands back and eyes him; he is clearly an adult but with the mannerisms of a spoilt child. Furrowed brow, hands stuffed into his pockets, full lips at a pout – he can't help but be captivated by this display of impertinence.

"You're right. At least let me make it up to you; let me buy you another cup of coffee?" He offers.

"I don't drink coffee and I'm late for class – if you'll excuse me." Ciel starts to leave, but Sebastian follows after him, leaving his fruit, and the other various items he had collected on his rush through the shop, discarded on the ground.

"Wait!" Sebastian calls after him and Ciel pauses, looking at him over his shoulder.

"What? I don't have anything else you can tip on me." He smiles sarcastically.

"That's not what I – What's your name?"

"What does it matter?" He turns around and faces him.

"Well you know mine and where I work."

"Not by choice."

"Still, now you know." He smiles, flashing perfectly aligned white teeth.

Ciel doesn't know why but even though he is wearing his drink and now is going to be late for class, he can't help but be charmed by Sebastian – _perhaps it is just his Americanness_, he thinks to himself as he sighs aloud.

"Ciel, my name is Ciel." He introduces himself.

"Nice to make your acquaintance Ciel." Sebastian holds out his hand and Ciel hesitates before taking it and shaking it lightly. It's at this moment, Ciel wonders if all Americans are as brash and as forthcoming as this one. He has never been to America, in fact he has had very little contact with Americans, but if they were all like this one he might have to think twice about a trip to the States.

"Okay, well I really must be going now so..." Ciel tries to pull his hand away but Sebastian holds on to it tightly.

"Please, let me buy you another drink, it's the least I can do." He insists.

"No, really, it's fine but I do have to go now." He maintains. He waits a moment as he looks at his hand then back up at Sebastian, "I'm going to need my hand back."

"Oh!" Sebastian lets go of his hand.

"It was, uh, nice to meet you Sebastian – maybe next time, try looking where you're going." He smiles politely as he turns to make his way back up the stairs. As he goes, he can feel Sebastians' eyes on him as he makes his way up, and he shakes his head slightly as he smiles to himself.


	2. Meet Again

Annoyed and embarrassed because his shirt is not only stained, but the sickly sweet and spicy smell of the Chai is overwhelmingly pungent, Ciel walks into the auditorium and looks around for someone. Finally, his eye lands on a streak of blond and he walks down the stairs, maneuvering himself in between the desks and the chairs towards the friendly face amongst the other students who are starting to fill the room.

Alois Trancy, twenty-two. He is boorish but kind and he always looks out for his best friend. The pair share a flat near Brick Lane in East London. It's elegant and understated, which is typical of Ciel, but in a hip and vibrant location, which is indicative of Alois.

They have been friends for as long as they both can remember and have been everything to each other: lovers, fighters, everything in between but no matter what, they always remained friends. Doing almost everything together, it is hard to find them apart – except when it came to University. Ciel is a music major, whereas Alois, having absolutely no musical talent, has opted to go into the film department.

They share two classes, The History of Music 102 and the class they're meeting in now, Film Appreciation 101.

"Hey Aly." Ciel greets the blond with a half-smile.

Alois whips his head around as Ciel moves to stand in front of him.

"Ciel, where the fuck have you been mate? It's been hard to keep this seat free." He stops for a moment, as he looks at the giant stain on Ciels' shirt and frowns. "And what the hell happened to your shirt?"

"Some jerk plowed into me at the shop when I was getting chocolate – I spilled my Chai all over me."

"_Ooo_, was he cute?"

Ciel frowns.

"Seriously? Not even an 'oh, I'm so sorry Ciel, you have to walk around like that for the rest of the day?'" He snips sarcastically as he holds his shirt out in an attempt to dry it out.

"You're right, sorry, let's try this again." Alois pauses and clears his throat. "_Oh Ciel_," he over exaggerates, "I am_ so _sorry, are you okay? You're not hurt are you? No burns?" Alois reaches over and tries to lift Ciels' shirt but he bats his hand away, causing the blond to giggle. "Relax, I have an extra shirt in my bag, you can borrow that but most importantly, was he cute?"

Shifting the book on the spare chair next to Alois, Ciel takes a seat next to him and folds his arms across his sticky chest.

"You have a one track mind." He sighs.

"I know," He shrugs, "but was he cute?"

"He was American, brash and rude."

"How did he crash into you?"

"He went the wrong way round the self-service machines."

"Oh, I hate it when people do that." Alois nods as he faces forward.

"So do I."

"_But_… was he cute?" He titters. Ciel rolls his eye and playfully slaps Alois on the shoulder.

"Yeah he was kinda cute, in an older guy kind of way."

"How old? Like silver fox old?" He asks, running his hands through his hair and shaking it out.

Ciel reaches over, picks up Alois' book bag and rifles through it.

"No, I bet he was in his early thirties. His age was like the only thing he didn't tell me." He replies as he pulls out one of the notebooks and a pen.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh get this, so we wouldn't be strangers, he did a full introduction. I know his name, occupation and where he works."

"You just met the guy." Alois arches an eyebrow.

"I know." Ciel snorts.

"What do you mean by wouldn't be strangers?"

"He wanted to dry off my chest and I wouldn't let him because, _well_, who the hell was he?"

"Of course." He agrees.

"So then he introduced himself to me."

"And?" Alois asks curiously about the man who has made such an impression on his friend.

"_And_ his name is Sebastian."

Alois grins broadly and slaps his knee as he starts to giggle, which starts to agitate Ciel.

"_Ooo Sebastian_..." He coos mockingly.

"Fuck off." Ciel retorts and Alois erupts in a fit of laugher, wrapping his arms around his stomach, squeezing his side.

"All right, all right. What else did _Sebastian _tell you?"

"He works in the media as a solicitor just down the street from here."

Calming down, Alois leans back into his seat. Turning to Ciel he puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Well fuck me. Ciel Phantomhive, grab your coat mate, sounds like you pulled."

Ciel shrugs him off. "I did no such thing, I was incredibly rude to him and left him in the shop."

"Why were you rude?"

"Look at my shirt, how would you be?"

"Yeah, I guess I would be snippy too and I presume you must have been your usual congenial self."

"I don't know what you're implying." He snorts coyly.

"Oh yes you do." He pauses as he looks around.

The auditorium is starting to fill to capacity, which is unsurprising as the waiting list for entry to this course is longer than the entry to the university. Looking back at Ciel who is writing something down in his notebook, a broad grin creeps over his lips and he nudges him with his shoulder.

"So come on, don't keep me in suspense, what did he look like?"

Ciel stops writing and leans back as he thinks about how to answer.

"He was tall, very tall, jet black hair with a choppy razor cut, nice face, you know? Sort of comforting but handsome with ruddy brown eyes." He remembers.

"Sounds cute, how was he dressed?"

"In a suit."

"Man, sometimes you have all the luck." Alois scoffs as he folds his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to resort to Internet dating and some cute guy just crashes into you and starts flirting. Life is so unfair. Knowing you, you must have shot him down so hard."

"He wasn't flirting, he was just being... _American_."

"_Okay_, if you insist."

There is a long silence as the pair settle down into their seats and get ready for the lecture. Both bring out their textbooks and flip through them, and Alois jots down some quick notes as Ciel looks around the room, then back at Alois.

"Where's Lizzie and Finny?" He wonders aloud.

"Later than you. Can you believe it?"

"That's unlike them."

"They're probably fighting... or fucking, either way; I don't want to hear about it."

The room goes quiet as the professor enters, slinging his bag onto the nearby desk. The class is taught by an up and coming indie director whose fastidiousness and fierce reputation always precedes him. Although, with that said, the silence is not out of fear; it is more out of respect for the professor, Claude Faustus.

There isn't a day that goes by where Alois isn't thankful that he was even able to make it into this class, not just because it is so hard to get into but because of his one-track mind. He sees the lecturer as something more than eye candy.

Without a shadow of a doubt, the professor is gorgeous. He moves to the front of the auditorium, dressed in black boot cut jeans with a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up a little past his wrists. His hair is wavy and black with a tinge of dark violet that can only be seen when he turns his head just so in the light. His golden eyes glitter behind his glasses and Alois bites his lower lip as he stared.

"You're drooling." Ciel whispers and Alois sits up.

"I can't help it, I'm hungry and he looks delicious." He replies as he continues to regard their professor.

"Right, let's crack on." Claude announces and the students go quiet. "Today, we are going to learn about chiaroscuro and Rembrandt lighting." He states as the lecture begins.

…

The next day, Ciel goes through the motion of acting out his daily routine.

Chai tea latte in hand, he flits throughout the crowded shop like a hummingbird looking for nectar, quickly dodges the other shoppers and heads downstairs. Just like every day, he wastes no time, knowing exactly where to go. He heads straight down the aisle, right to where the candy and chocolates are.

As this is a part of the routine, Ciel automatically grabs two chocolates of his choosing, without needing to decide on which one he wants, and then wends his way through the busy aisles and over to the self-service checkout line.

"Hey, Ciel…!" A familiar voice calls out from behind him.

"_You have got to be kidding me_." Ciel sighs aloud as he turns around to see Sebastian grinning behind him.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing." He quickly dismisses, "What are the odds that you would be here again today?"

"I'm here every day, I work just across the street, remember?"

"Oh yes, that's right – you said."

Sebastians' eyes dart down to the Ciels' hands and he chuckles lightly.

"Getting chocolate again, I see."

"What are you my Aunt?" Ciel snorts before realizing that it wasn't what he really wanted to say. Sebastian confusedly looks at Ciel as he blushes and furiously curses himself under his breath.

"What?"

"Sorry, that wasn't directed towards you. It's just that my friend always has a go at me for getting candy first thing in the morning and that's my typical response."

"I see."

Two machines become free and they both walk through and pay for their items. Sebastian pays for his collection of fruit, whilst Ciel pays for his two chocolate bars. As soon as they're finished, they start to make their way out through the exit; Sebastian tries to catch up with Ciel who seems to be speeding away from him.

"Wait, what's the rush?" Sebastian calls after him.

"I have to get to class." He replies over his shoulder before he makes his way up the stairs.

"But I owe you a hot beverage of your choosing."

Ciel stops mid step and turns to face Sebastian, who is just a little way behind him.

"A hot beverage of my choosing?" He wonders aloud, almost comically.

"Well, seeing as though you don't drink coffee."

"Look Sebastian, that is totally unnecessary-"

"So you do remember my name?" He interrupts.

"Of course I do, how many Americans with the name Sebastian run me down?"

"Trick question." He laughs, the sound of which causes a shiver to run up Ciels' spine.

_Maybe Alois is right and he is flirting with me?_ Ciel thinks to himself. He takes a step down towards Sebastian and casually leans against the railing.

"How about you get me a hot beverage of my choosing some other time?" Ciel compromises.

"Why not now? It'll be quick – I promise." Sebastian suggests.

"No thank you, I already have a drink and I'm really running late for class now."

"Is that why you always carry a violin? You're a music student?"

"Yes, you know the large glass building right across the street?"

"Yeah."

"That's my University. I'm a music major and I play the violin and the piano." He admits.

A woman walks up behind Sebastian and clears her throat. Glancing over his shoulder, he steps aside to letting her pass. As he does so, he desperately searches his mind for the next thing to say, as he really doesn't want to let Ciel go. Finally, his mind lands on something.

"Do you do any recitals? Maybe I can hear you play?"

"Boy, you're persistent."

"I have to be in my line of work."

"Do you even listen to Classical music?" Ciel asks.

"No, I'm more of an alternative rock kinda guy." He replies wryly.

Ciel chuckles at that admission.

_So he does laugh._ Sebastian thinks to himself as he chuckles in return.

"So you'd be willing to sit through an entire Classical music recital just to hear me play? Some complete stranger."

"Well, yeah." Sebastian smiles.

Ciel stares in disbelief as Sebastian seems so earnest. It is almost off putting to his British sensibilities but then again, he is kind of intrigued by this man who apparently wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Well, the University is putting on a recital for some of the other students and they have asked me to play, it's next weekend, if you're really interested."

"Oh yeah? That'll be great."

Ciel smiles wistfully as he arches an eyebrow, examining Sebastian.

"You're… _different_."

"What do you mean?"

"We've only really met twice and you're willing to sit through something you probably don't like and for what?"

"What can I say? I like the look of you."

"The look of me?" Ciel repeats quizzically.

He shrugs. "It's just a feeling I get."

"You're a strange man Sebastian."

"Strange? All right, I can handle strange. I've been called worse." He shrugs.

"I don't doubt it." Ciel genuinely smiles back.

Sebastian stops for a moment to take it in; it is as though the air has been sucked from his lungs.

It hit him in an instant; he wants to know everything about Ciel, who he is, where he is from – just everything. This feeling has never happened to him before, not in all the years of his life and definitely not with the others he's been with – this is different, Ciel is different. The feeling is like a rush, poles apart from the feeling he gets when he has to go into deposition. No, this rush makes his palms sweat, his heart beat faster and the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention. He is completely captivated.

Ciels' cheeks start to redden with embarrassment as he notices Sebastian just staring at him. "Well, I do have to go to class."

"Okay." He agrees without thinking, completely lost in his thoughts and Ciel starts to make his way back up the steps, Sebastian watches him go for a moment. "Ciel, wait." He calls over to him as he jogs up the steps. "Can I walk you to class?"

"What is this? The 1950s? Do you want to carry my books too?" He smiles.

"No I just… um, I just want to get to know you better. Come on, since you won't let me get you a coffee or alternative hot beverage of your choosing." He jests.

"You wouldn't listen if I said no, would you?"

"I'm afraid not. I mean, I must warn you, I'm pretty good at getting what I want."

"And what you want is to walk me class?"

"To start with, yes."

Ciel rolls his eye and sighs loudly.

"All right." He begrudgingly agrees, though smiles to himself.


	3. Gooey

Since he can't buy him a hot beverage of his choosing, Sebastian insists in escorting Ciel back to the University, to which Ciel begrudgingly complies. They exit the shop and start to walk down the busy High Street.

It is a beautiful day for May in London. Typically, it's cloudy, wet and rainy but today, the sun is shining, the temperature is just right and there isn't a cloud in the sky. They are quiet as they walk, Sebastian thinking of something to break their silence, as his mission to know everything about Ciel has seemingly hit a reef for the time being, and Ciel is preoccupied with feeling awkward about being walked to class.

"So Ciel, do you have a last name?" Sebastian ends their silence first as he thinks of something to say.

"My God, you're nosy." Ciel huffs unenthusiastically.

"What can I say? I'm inquisitive by nature."

"You are a lawyer."

"I'll have you know that I am a solicitor in this country." He jokes and Ciel rolls his eye. "_So_?"

"So?"

"Your last name? Or I could just ask you another question." He smiles.

"Another question? Like what?"

"Like what happened to your eye?" He motions to the black silk eye patch covering his right eye.

"Wow, just like that?" Ciel says, subconsciously raising his hand to touch it, as he is completely astonished Sebastian would ask such a personal question so quickly.

"Then tell me your last name. Come on, I'll get it out of you, I am very good at my job."

"Jesus, all right, it's Phantomhive." Ciel concedes.

"See, I knew I'd get it." Sebastian grins as Ciel sighs heavily. "Ciel Phantomhive, what an interesting name."

"I guess." He replies bluntly, which causes Sebastian to stop abruptly.

Ciel keeps walking until he realizes Sebastian isn't beside him. He turns to see the older man standing on the pavement just looking at him blankly.

"What's the matter?"

"Are you always this gruff or are you like one of your crème eggs?"

"A chocolate reference?" Ciel asks spuriously.

"Work with me here, I thought I might try something you would understand."

"But a crème egg?" He questions.

"Yeah, hard on the outside but when you get inside there is a warm gooey center to you?"

"Warm gooey center?" He repeats as he walks back over to him.

"You know, a kinder, sweeter side? All you've ever been is abrasive towards me; did I do something to annoy you?"

"Aside from asking about my eye?"

"I'm sorry about that." Sebastian apologies and Ciel sighs again.

"No. I'm sorry, I'm – I'm really not good with people." He admits, even taking himself a little by surprise. Sebastian only chuckles at that admission causing Ciel to blush.

"That's okay; I've been told that I'm very charming so I can make do for the both of us."

Ciel folds his arms across his chest and arches an eyebrow at him.

"Who tells you that you're charming?" He asks sardonically.

"Everyone – well, that is, except for you."

"I just haven't found you charming yet."

"You will, give me time and I'll sweep you off your feet." He beams so brightly that Ciel can't help but smile in return.

"You think you're going to sweep me off my feet?"

"I don't think Ciel, I'm sure of it."

"My God you're full of yourself!"

"I suppose I am but believe me, I've earned it." He titters.

The pair commence their walk again. This time, their pace is much slower as they stroll down the street.

"You are really strange, you know that?" Ciel comments, his tone light and backed up with a wry smile.

"You've already called me that."

Ciel nods and hums to himself. "So I did."

A silence descends upon them as they slowly meander over towards the University. Ciel enjoys the peace and starts to relax whilst Sebastian racks his brain for something else to say to him.

After a while, finally, he lands on something and grins rather foolishly, but happily, as he is able to come up with something.

"This recital next weekend, are you sure I can come?"

"Yeah, it's open to anyone." Ciel replies.

"What time does it start?"

"7:30."

"What time do you come on?" Well, if he didn't have to sit through the whole thing, he wouldn't – if he could help it.

"Oh, well, I'm um, at the end."

"Saving the best for last?"

"You could say that." He chuckles dryly.

The pair continue to walk in relative quiet, save for the bustle of the busy High Street. The hustle of the everyday foot traffic passes them by as they prolong avoiding the inevitable end of their journey. Sebastians' hand accidently brushes past Ciels', which causes the younger mans cheeks to rogue as he looks away. It takes everything in Sebastians' power not to reach out and interlace his fingers into his as they approach their destination.

Sebastian has never felt like this before. His heart thumps like it will beat straight out of his chest as he tries to make this moment last a little longer but unfortunately for him, they finally arrive at the large glass building that is the University.

"Okay councilor, we're here and I'm really late now." Ciel breaks their silence.

"Can I see you again sometime? Preferably not in a line at the grocery store." Sebastian asks.

Ciel thinks for a moment and Sebastian studies him. As he does, it suddenly dawns on him; the one question he should have asked from the beginning has made its way into his head.

Sebastian hesitates, he is afraid to ask this question because of the answer may come out of Ciels' beautiful pouting lips, regrettably knew he has to ask it.

"Are you already seeing someone? I don't want to step on any toes if you are, it's-"

"It's not – No, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment." Ciel fidgets as he answers, which Sebastian read to be a bad sign.

"But you're going to shoot me down anyway?"

"Now how can I if you don't take no for an answer?" He smiles.

"True! So, then it's a yes?"

As he sees Ciel smile, it's in this moment that Sebastian realizes it is hard not to like Ciel, even if he is as closed down as Fort Knox. He'll have to work hard to break down his defensive barriers, and he knows this, but judging by his smile – it'll be well worth the effort. Sebastian wagers that once he does break through Ciels' outer shell, he'll be able to experience the warm gooey center, which he is convinced is in there, somewhere.

"How about this, we see how things go after the recital and we'll take it from there?" Ciel offers.

"That sounds like a plan and I promise I'll be there with bells and whistles on." He beams as Ciel smirks and shakes his head slightly at the reaction.

"You really are strange." He sighs.

"Ciel! Seriously, where have you been?" Alois interrupts as he jogs over to the pair.

"Why what's the matter?"

"Check the time much?" He scolds as he looks over and sees Sebastian staring back at him curiously. "And who's this?"

"Alois Trancy, may I introduce you to Sebastian Michaelis? Sebastian, this is my flat mate Alois."

Alois leans over to Ciel, "_Chai tea Sebastian_?" He whispers and Ciel nods. Alois pops his hip out as he places his hands on it and eyes Sebastian up and down. "Well, I can certainly see why you're late." He coos.

"Um, thank you?" Sebastian blushes.

"Not a problem Sebastian." He smiles playfully and then he turns to Ciel as he realizes the time. "_Ah shit_! Look, you'd better get down there cause Spears is looking for you and he's about to read the riot act."

Ciel nods and turns to Sebastian. "I'd better go, I'm never late and it's a one on one session today."

Sebastian looks at the both of them and he sees Ciel waver slightly; he smiles to himself as it seems that he doesn't really want leave. Watching the pair both standing there, Alois rolls his eyes, hooks Ciels' arm in his and starts to pull him towards the door.

"Can I at least get your phone number?" Sebastian calls after them and they stop, Ciel turns to him and shakes his head.

"Oh, I don't think that's a good-"

"Give me your phone." Alois butts in as Sebastian pulls out his phone. He quickly keys in the number and presses call. The phone in Ciels' back pocket rings out and Alois hangs up, handing the phone back to Sebastian. "There you go, that's his number – _call anytime_." He winks.

"Um, thank you again."

"_Yeah Aly, thanks_." Ciel mutters under his breath.

"You both are more than welcome, now let's go."

"Okay, well I'll be seeing you Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian waves as he turns to leave, walking down the street.

Alois grabs onto Ciels' left arm with both hands and squeezes it tightly, he almost squeals with delight as they watch Sebastian make his way back down the street.

"I wish you didn't do that." Ciel groans.

"Why wouldn't I have? I mean, holy mother of God, he's gorgeous!"

"I guess."

"You guess? I've never seen anyone like that before."

"And you_ have_ seen them all." He quips. Alois' head whips around to face him.

"That's funny, I don't remember ordering the large McBitchy."

"Sorry, I guess he's not really my type."

"Not your type? Look at him, he's everyone's type and it seems that he wants you bad."

"No he doesn't."

"Oh yes he does. Ciel, there are many things in this world that I know, some I know for sure and one of which is when someone wants to get into your pants."

Ciels' cheeks flush scarlet as he tries to advert his eyes away from Alois.

"Fuck off Aly." Ciel wriggles out of his grip.

"What's your problem with him anyway?"

"Nothing, I have no problem."

"Then why don't you want to go out with him?"

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that-"

"Oh my God, I completely forgot. You're still hot for teacher." He interrupts with a broad grin.

"Look who's talking!"

"There is a difference between you and I. Claude and I are actually fucking, what are you and Spears doing? I mean, that guy is so uptight that you could walk in with nothing but a G string on, give him a lap dance and he wouldn't even get the hint."

"Gross." Ciel shudders.

"You get my point."

"_Explicitly_."

"Honestly, I don't know what you see in him."

"I don't know what you see in professor Faustus and yet, here we are."

"It's not what I see in him, it's what he sees in me. He could have anyone in the world but he's chosen me."

"But doesn't it bother you that you can't make your relationship public?"

"It did at first but I kinda like being someone's dirty little secret." He giggles.

"You're a pervert."

"But you love me and you'd better get your ass to class."

"Shit, yeah!" He exclaims as he bolts off into the building and down towards his class.

…

Breezing past security in the large open foyer, Sebastian makes his way in to the MetroCorp media building just down the road from the University.

Sebastian Michaelis, thirty-three and an up and coming hot shot, although, he wouldn't necessarily call himself that but the others around him would and do.

Cherry picked straight out of Law School, Sebastian did his internship at MetroCorp's New York office where he subsequently, rose through the ranks and quickly became the companies Head of Legal. Sebastian is sharp and very savvy, which makes him admired and feared in this industry and used to getting whatever it is that he wants. Saying no to Sebastian was almost completely unheard of as he always gets the 'yes'.

As he comes in, there is a young man in a black suit leaning against the main reception counter. He is playfully flirting with the receptionist, who is blushing furiously at the attention. Her eyes bashfully look away and land on Sebastian, which then causes her to sit upright instantly and shoo the young man away. Her eyes dart from the young man back over towards Sebastian who is completely preoccupied in a world of his own as he passes them.

"See you Mey, love." The man blows a kiss to the receptionist, grabs a folder from the countertop and follows along after Sebastian. "Mr. Michaelis, there you are!" He calls after him.

"Ronald, how many times, call me Sebastian." He smiles as he walks down the long hall towards his office.

"Right, yes, Sebastian. Where have you been, mate?"

"I was talking to someone outside." Sebastian swings open his door and goes over to his chair. He shrugs off his suit jacket and places it on the backrest of his chair; then pulls the chair out and takes a seat.

Ronald watches him curiously as he logs into his computer then stares at it vacantly for a moment. Sebastian picks up a pen from nearby and starts flicking it back and forth between his fingers. This wasn't the boss he is used to.

"Well, I worked on your itinerary and schedule." He holds out his folder but Sebastian ignores it.

"I wonder if it's too forward to bring flowers." He mutters to himself as he taps the pen on his chin.

"_Okay?_"

He looks up at Ronald who is staring back at him inquisitively. "It isn't weird to bring a guy flowers is it?"

"I wouldn't know."

Sebastian ignores him again as he absentmindedly drums the pen in his fingers down on his desk rapidly.

"Roses, everyone likes roses." He surmises. Ronald looks on at him, completely dumbfounded and places the folder down in front of him.

"Anyway, I've arranged all your meetings-"

"Red or white?"

"Pardon?"

"What should I bring? Red or white roses?"

"I don't understand the question." He replies as he rubs the back of his neck.

Sebastian leans back in his chair as he crosses his legs.

"I'm going to a recital next Saturday and I want to give one of the performers flowers. I don't know why but he seems like he'd like white roses."

Ronald picks the folder back up and frantically flips through it.

"A recital? No, no, no. You didn't tell me about this, I'll need to shift everything around, your meeting with the television studio, your dinner with Mr. Tanaka-"

"Tanaka? He's coming to London?"

"No, you're going back to New York. Have you forgotten?"

"New York?" He repeats as he sits upright and glares at his assistant.

"Yes, New York – Sebastian, are you all right?"

"No, I can't go to New York, I've – I've got this recital, it's important."

"You're being ridiculous, you have to go to New York, this meeting with Tanaka is important."

"I completely forgot."

"We've been planning this move back for a while now and I must say that I'm looking forwards to accompanying you on this trip. I've never been to the states." He prattles on as Sebastian racks his brain, not for the first time today.

He knows that it would be senseless to postpone his trip, especially as he has a meeting with the company's owner, Tanaka. Tanaka rarely makes time to see anyone, so the fact that he wants to meet with Sebastian is unprecedented. He pulls out his phone and touches it to his lips as he thinks.

_I promised him_, he thinks to himself. The reality is Ciel was still nothing more than a stranger to him, someone he had only met twice, but still, Sebastian shivered at the thought of disappointing him. Would he be disappointed? Would he even care? Sebastian would have liked to think so but deep down inside, he knows that Ciel wouldn't really give it a second thought. He sits his phone down on his desk and sighs heavily.

"Well, if I don't have a choice then." He finally replies to Ronald who is still trying to understand what is going through his bosses mind.

"I still don't know what's going on here but you really don't have a choice, the flights have been booked, your apartment has been prepped and meetings have been arranged. You're going to New York."


	4. Have A Nice Day

After Alois reminds him for the fifth time, Ciel quickly makes his way down the stairs and towards the basement music department. Catching his breath, he slows down as he makes his way over to his classroom, stopping just in front of the door. He smoothes down his cardigan and runs his hand through his hair to tidy it, delicately draping his fringe over his black silk eye patch. Rolling his shoulders to relax, he feels ready to go in.

Entering the room, he spots his professor by the large piano in the corner; he is sitting quietly reading and grading papers, fervently marking them with red ink. He looks up from the sheets, tilting his head to the side.

"I was starting to lose hope with you, Phantomhive." He grumbles.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry I'm late." Ciel smiles as he walks over towards him, and Spears goes back to finishing the last paragraph on the page, sighing as he does.

"No apologies - just get ready."

Ciel nods as he sits his things down on the nearby desk and opens his violin case. Pulling out the bow, he flips open a small compartment at the side and brings out a small rectangular object. Holding this, he sets about running it down the length of the bow to rosin it. Once finished he picks up the violin, plucking the strings to check they are all properly tuned. Satisfied, he lays a piece of white cloth over his left shoulder and places his chin on the black chin rest on the edge of the body. Flexing his fingers and placing them on the neck, he starts to warm up.

The high pitched sounds of the scales fill the air as professor Spears starts to walk around the room, listening to each note played. He taps his hands on every hard surface he comes across and acts as a human metronome.

Fifteen minutes pass and Ciel takes a quick break, bending and flexing his fingers to keep them warm as he leans against one of the desks. He watches his professor with interest as he sits on a nearby chair, looking through sheet music.

If Alois were here, he would probably say something that would mimic Ciel, especially if he was to catch him leering at professor Faustus. Admittedly, Ciel just can't help himself - he likes to look at him and his long lean legs that go up to an elongated torso. Hair parted at the side and slicked back showing off the elegant features of his face. Ciel notices everything about his professor, such as how he likes to wear his tie in a Windsor knot right down to his preference to wearing his glasses perched just on the top bridge of his nose.

Spears looks up at Ciel curiously as he stares. Catching his glance, Ciel looks away awkwardly and fumbles with his bow.

"Today, I want you to play, Bachs' Partita for solo violin in E major." Spears finally smiles as he stands.

"That's quite hard." Ciel admits whilst biting his lip coquettishly.

"In your hands, I think you can manage it."

"Which movement?"

"Let's start at the beginning. Play the first movement, Preludio, please." He sits the sheet music on the nearby music stand, brings it over to Ciel and stands beside him, causing the young man to shiver slightly.

"Okay."

"Be mindful of the pacing of this piece and just have fun with it."

"It's just…" He hesitates, Spears places his hand on Ciels' shoulder, causing him to drop his head to hide his blushes.

"Ciel, trust me, you can play this. There's no one else here, just you and I – you're playing for me." He soothes.

Ciel nods, as he breathes in deeply, preparing himself to lay his bow onto the strings.

The sweet melody sings out on the strings as he plays. Spears watches as thin, nimble fingers flick between the strings as they run up and down the neck of the violin, whilst the other holds the bow that furiously grazes each string it passes. The speed of each note played is precise and beautifully executed.

Ciel closes his eye as he feels the vibration of each feathered stroke. It is gorgeous and to be expected of such an accomplished violinist.

When Ciel is through, he drops his arms down and pants slightly, that movement really took it out of him. He waits for Spears to say something but he doesn't, he just stares ahead at Ciel, who is starting to feel self-conscious.

"That was…" He began but didn't finish his statement. Ciel fidgets anxiously as he waits.

"Okay? Passable? What?"

"Beautiful. Just… _beautiful_." He smiles and Ciels' cheeks burn red at the compliment.

"Thanks." He mutters.

"You're really going to impress at this showcase recital."

"Are you going to be there?"

"I wasn't planning on it but if you want me to be?"

"Yes please."

"Then I will be there. I'll even stand at the back where you can see me and if you get nervous, just close your eyes, feel the music and just play for me."

"I will." He grins.

"Good."

Spears walks back over to the piano and looks through the sheet music to find another piece of music for Ciel to play.

"You know, it still amazes me how a prodigy like you can still get nervous when you play, it's almost as though you're putting it on."

Ciel hesitates for a moment as, in all reality, he doesn't really get stage fright anymore but he needs to come up with an excuse so his professor will come and watch him play.

"One day Ciel, you'll realize just how amazing you actually are."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asks as Spears finds another piece of music.

"I mean that you're gifted, you were a wunderkind who never realized their full potential." He pauses for a beat. "Can I ask what happened?"

"Nothing happened." Ciel shirks off the comment, not wanting to really answer.

"Was it the accident?" Ciels' head whips around as he stares at his professor, who looks completely embarrassed over his comment, He said it without thinking, and immediately wishes he could take it back. "Oh I am sorry Ciel. I know you told me that in confidence and-"

"It's okay, it's fine. Yes, I stopped playing for a while because of the accident."

There is an awkward silence that falls over the room but it doesn't last long as Spears clears his throat and smiles.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you've decided to play again."

Ciel hums as he nods to his comment as a faint trace of a smile appears on his lips.

"There is this moment, when I'm playing, when everything feels... _right_. The world just stops, and it's only me in a place where I can find peace. You know?"

"I understand, I feel like that when I play the piano."

"Then you know." He pauses as he thinks for a moment, "It's a feeling that's hard to stay away from." He concludes.

Spears nods in agreement and hands him another piece of sheet music.

"When it's something you love, it's hard to stay away." He concurs.

…

A few days later, Ciel goes through the motions of acting out his daily routine.

Chai tea latte and violin case in hand, he walks throughout the crowded shop. As he always does, Ciel quickly dodges the other shoppers and heads downstairs. Just like every day, he wastes no time, knowing exactly where to go but unlike every day, as he makes his way down to the chocolate aisle, he takes his time. He walks slowly as his eye scans each aisle, searching for something, searching for someone.

Finally, he heads straight down the aisle, right to where the candy and chocolates are. As this is a part of the routine, Ciel automatically grabs two chocolates of his choosing, but this time he waits a moment.

"Am I early?" He thinks aloud to himself as he leans his back against the shelves and waits. This is the third day he's waited and again, Sebastian is nowhere to be seen. He pulls out his mobile and hits the home key to illuminate it and checks the time. He is right on time or rather; the same time he always is when he comes into the shop. Looking around, he still doesn't see him. "Why do I care?" He groans.

Sighing heavily, he makes his way through the busy aisles over to the self-service checkout line and waits for his turn.

"Seriously, you have a problem." A voice calls out from behind him and Ciel turns to see Alois grinning broadly.

"What are you talking about, what are you even doing here?" He huffs.

"I came to look for you, class is cancelled today and I didn't want you to rush, but it seems that you weren't doing that anyway." He observes.

Ciel turns back around to avoid looking Alois in the eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lies.

"You were waiting for him." Alois folds his arms as he cocks his hips to the side.

"I wasn't waiting."

"Don't lie to me Ciel Phantomhive, it's unbecoming." He jests. "I watched you."

Ciel sighs loudly; he bows his head as his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Okay fine, so I was waiting for Sebastian to show."

"Fuck me; you're so adorable right now."

"_Fuck, what am I doing_?" He mutters to himself.

"Yeah, what are you doing?"

"I don't know. I just thought… I haven't seen him in a while."

"Oh yeah? That's surprising." Alois thinks aloud as he strokes his chin.

"Tell me about it. I thought you said he was interested in me?"

Alois shrugs. "I thought he was. Anyway, what does it matter to you? You said you weren't into him."

"I'm not." He pouts in protest, which causes the blond to chuckle.

"You do fancy him…!" He pokes Ciel in the ribs.

"I don't it's just… why say you're going to do something when you're really not?"

A checkout machine becomes free and the pair walk over to it. Ciel hands Alois his Chai, of which he takes a sip, and begins scanning through his chocolate bars.

"What did he say he was going to do?" Alois asks as he takes another sip.

"He hasn't rung me." Ciel states as he fumbles to get money out of his pocket.

"Oh my God, is that what this is all about?" Ciel nods sheepishly, completely embarrassed that he is acting this way because a boy hadn't phoned. He puts a few pound coins into the coin slot and waits for his change.

Watching this reaction, Alois pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales loudly. "Don't panic, didn't you arrange to see him during your recital?"

"I didn't arrange anything, he just invited himself along."

"Then that, to me, sounds like someone who's interested in you." He pauses for a moment as he reads Ciels' expression and then arches an eyebrow. "But, you don't really fancy him so why does it matter?" He teases.

"It doesn't." Ciel scoffs as they make their way out of the self-checkout area.

"_If you insist_." Alois grins as he follows along.

…

The hustle and bustle of the city that never sleeps doesn't really suit Sebastian.

Even though he was born and raised in New York, he never considers himself a New Yorker and yearns for some place that moves at slower pace. Ever since he was little, he could never figure out what it is about this city he never felt a part of. He just never quite fit, like a shoe that is two sizes too small. Life felt tight and uncomfortable living here. This shoe is definitely not made for this city.

The move back to New York was quick and painless; Ronald really did sort everything out to the letter. Although, it's only been a few days, he misses London. It's not that he feels like he belongs there either, there is something about the city that makes it just a smaller, European version of New York but still, he does miss it. He misses the people, the sites and sounds, the history and the atmosphere of the busy city streets. The streets are not as busy as New York's; there are smaller, secret side streets that you can turn down if you want to escape or get away from the rush and they can occasionally take you on fantastic adventures.

He thinks about all he misses as he's at his desk, sitting back in his chair. Taking out his phone, he swirls it around in between his fingers for a moment and then sits it down on the desk, drumming his fingers on top of it.

"Five hours ahead." He mumbles to himself as works out the time difference in his head. Right now, it's 3:54 in the afternoon and if Sebastian counted correctly, it is 8:54 at night in London. Is it too late to call? If he did, what would he say? For the last few days this is all Sebastian can think about, should he call him? He didn't know if he should and so he didn't. "Coward." He scolds himself as he slides the phone away from him. It hits a large cylinder black glass vase, stuffed with white Phalaenopsis orchids, with a loud clank and he leans back.

Rubbing his eyes with the base palms of his hands, Sebastian lets his mind wander to work. He has asked Ronald for the contracts folder for the new television series they were in the process of producing, although that was an hour ago.

"He's probably flirting with some girl." He sighs as his thoughts then turn back to Ciel. "I wonder what he's up to." He says aloud as he runs his hands through his hair. He should keep thinking about work but his mind is full of nothing but Ciel. The way he looks and the way he carries himself, the constant pout on his full pink lips, the deep blue color of his eye and the warm sound of his laughter when he genuinely finds something funny. Sebastians' mind is occupied with nothing but Ciel at this moment in time, so much so, that he doesn't notice his assistant, with the long awaited folder, standing in the doorway in front of him.

"Sebastian?" Ronald calls over to him but Sebastian isn't paying attention, stuck in his own little world. "Sebastian, sir?"

"_Hm_? Sir?" He snaps out of his trance as Ronald enters the office and adjusts his thick-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Are you okay? Forgive me for asking but you've been off since we got here."

"Off?"

"Distracted."

"Oh, I guess I have been. I've been thinking about something and it's been weighing on my mind heavily."

Ronald nods his head and folds his arms across his chest, letting a sly smile finds its way onto his lips.

"Is that thing a person?"

"How can you guess?"

"The only time someone gets that faraway look in their eyes is when they're thinking about someone else. Lemme guess, the roses?"

"Did you order them before we left?"

Ronald nods. "Two dozen white roses sent to the University for a Ciel Phantomhive. They will be delivered to him on Saturday."

"That's great, thanks."

"It's all right. Anyway, here are the contracts." He sits the file down on the desk and Sebastian takes it, flipping through it.

"Thanks Ronald."

Ronald nods and leaves the office.

Exhaling loudly, Sebastian throws the file back down on his desk and reaches over and grabs his phone from next to the vase. Searching through the contacts, he lands on his number.

Back in London, Ciel sits idly on his couch. He wants to move but can't think of any reason to, so he just sits, sulking slightly and staring at his mobile, which sits, also silently, on the coffee table. He should move but what should he do? What does he feel like? He feels thirsty and with that thought, he smiles to himself as now he has a reason to get up from the settee and stop staring at his phone.

Standing and stretching out, he ambles into the kitchen, grabbing the kettle from its charge and taking it to the sink. Filling it with water, he sits it back down and flicks the handle to turn it on. Resting his back against the edge of the sink, he drums his fingers against his thighs as he waits for the kettle to boil. Once it does, he waits for the click and then turns, reaching into the cabinet for a mug and a teabag. Ciel stops for a moment, tilting his head to the side slightly as he thinks he's heard something. _Did my phone just ring? Probably not._ He thinks. Shrugging it off, he sets about making his tea.

Finishing, he gingerly carries the hot mug back into the sitting room and sits down. Placing the mug down next to his phone, it illuminates, there's a text message. His heart races as he quickly picks the phone up and checks the message, it's an unfamiliar number and Ciel smiles to himself as he looks at it.

'_How are you? S_.' It reads.

Ciel bites his lower lip to keep himself from grinning broadly. Taking his phone, he leans back into the softness of the couch.

"What do I type back?" He says aloud to himself.

As Sebastian waits for a reply, he paces around his office and curses himself for such a clichéd message; maybe he should have tried to be more suave? He didn't know the answer to that, but he did know that he isn't getting a response. He stops for a moment to admire the Manhattan skyline outside of his office window and suddenly, his text alarm goes off.

'_I thought you would have forgotten about me_.'

"How could I?" He breathes as he reads his message again. '_Me, forget you? Impossible_.' He responds.

Ciel blushes as he reads the message.

'_Well, I haven't seen you for a while._' He texts back.

'_Aw. Did you miss me?_' Sebastian cheekily replies.

'_No. I was just thinking about how good it's been getting to class on time these last few days_.'

'_Is that all?_'

'_That's all you're going to get out of me_.' As he retorts, Ciel smiles to himself. He lifts his legs up and sits cross-legged, sinking his back into the settee as he waits for the next text.

Sebastian grins as he reads Ciels' message. '_Sweetness and light as usual I see_.' He ripostes.

'_Well, you haven't gotten to my warm gooey center just yet_.'

'_I have a feeling that you won't give it up so easily_.'

'_And I have a feeling that you don't give up so easily_.'

'_Not when it's something that I want_.'

Ciels' cheeks rouge and his ears burn as he reads and re-reads that message. He wonders what to say back but before he can, his phone sounds off again.

'_So, what's the weather like? I bet it's raining_.' Ciel stares at his screen blankly.

'_What do you mean? Where are you?_' He asks.

Sebastians' eyes instantly widen as realizes his mistake. "Oh damn it." He curses as he tries to think of something to say back, after a moment; Sebastian decides that he should tell the truth.

'_I'm in New York_.'

"New York?" Ciel blurts out. "What's he doing in New York?"

'_Have you gone to visit family?_'

'_No, I'm here for work_.'

'_Oh_.' Is the only reply he can think of.

Ciel thinks for a moment and his mind lands on something else. '_Does this mean that you won't make it back in time for my recital?_' He sends over without thinking.

'_Probably not_.' Sebastian replies.

Ciel doesn't know what to say next. He drops his hands down onto his lap as his heart sinks with them. He didn't know why he is taking it so personally but here he is, sitting completely dejected. Why did this bother him so much? He wonders. The fact of the matter is that Sebastian is still nothing more than a stranger to him, not to mention that he has feelings for his professor. They may be unrequited feelings but Ciel could swear, there is something between them. With that in mind, he raises his hands back up and starts to type.

'_Maybe it's for the best_.' He replies back and waits a moment for Sebastians' response.

'_Ciel, I am so sorry_.'

Ciel snorts lightly, '_It's fine Sebastian, don't be sorry. It's getting late now; I'm going to go to bed. Have a nice day_.' He texts back, and then tosses his mobile to the side, staring vacantly at the wall ahead.

Sebastian groans, as he knows he's just blown it. Dropping his cell on top of the desk, he puts his head into his hands as he thinks.

"Fuck." He sighs. "There's nothing I can do."

There is a soft knock on the doorframe and Ronald walks into the office.

"Is everything all right?" He wonders as he eyes his boss whose head pops up immediately.

"Ronald, I'm going to need you to rearrange some things for me."


	5. Rose 4 U

**Authors' Note:** Sorry if these chapters are coming out thick and fast – I'm just having a blast writing this story!

A BIG thank you for all of your reviews, they are very much appreciated, especially as I like to know what you all (I almost said y'all there) think.

* * *

It's Saturday evening, the night of the recital.

Lizzie stands in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips and her blond head cocked to the side. Manicured fingers drum against a tightly belted waist as she waits.

"Tell me again why he's been in such a mood lately." She calls over to Alois who enters the room, lifting up the collar of his dress shirt; he slides his black bowtie around his neck.

Her green eyes follows him as he goes over to the couch and perches on the edge, finishing tying his bowtie into a perfect bow.

"I think it has something to do with the guy he met." He sighs, just adjusting his collar back down.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He said that he was coming tonight but now he's not." He shrugs. "Can you hand me my jacket?" He points to the black suit jacket that is draped over the back of the nearby chair. Lizzie goes over to it, picking it up with both hands and brings it to Alois.

"Why not?" She wonders, motioning for him to stand and hold out his arms, which he complies.

"I guess he's in New York? I dunno, I tuned him out after a while." He responds as Lizzie slides one of the sleeves up his arm.

"What about Spears?"

"Who knows." He shrugs again as he puts his other arm in the second sleeve. "All I know is that ever since he got that message, he's been in a right strop."

"So, what's he doing now?" Lizzie takes a step back to admire how handsome Alois looks in his tux.

"The last I checked, he was just sitting on his bed looking… _sad_."

"Maybe I can talk to him."

"You can try but just so you know, he bites." He warns.

Lizzie nods as she hitches up the long frilly skirt of her light pink and white dress and makes her way into the hallway, looking for Ciels' room. Finding it, she stands in front of the open door and regards him as he sits on the end of the bed, staring vacantly at the carpet beneath his feet.

"Knock, knock." She sings out as she knocks on Ciels' bedroom doorframe. Ciel keeps his head down as he picks up the two loose ends of his bowtie and starts to fumble with it. She smiles as she walks over to him, going just behind, she gets on her knees on the bed and reaches over from behind, takes the loose ends of fabric and starts to loop them around. "Are you nervous?"

"I'd like to say no."

"Oh Ciel, you're so talented, I don't know why you worry." She comforts.

"It's not worry so much." He sighs.

"Is it that guy?"

"No! Don't listen to Alois; he's a right gobshite." He snorts causing Lizzie to laugh out loud.

"Okay, calm down."

"It's just that I haven't performed in front of an audience in a long time."

"I understand."

"It's a lot, you know?"

"I'd say give it time but it doesn't make it any less hard."

"It really doesn't." He agrees.

She nods as she finishes up tying his bowtie, fixing the bow neatly just right underneath his chin. Running her hands over his shoulders, she smoothes out his shirt and then embraces him tightly from behind. Raising his hands, he gently strokes her arms that are wrapped across his chest as he leans back into her.

"You're my favorite cousin, you know."

"I'm you're only cousin." He smiles.

"True."

The pair sit in comfortable silence for a moment, until they hear the front door slam shut causing Lizzie to let Ciel go as he sits upright.

"Holy shit!" Alois exclaims from the sitting room, "Ciel, you have a delivery sent from the University." He calls out to him.

Ciel turns to Lizzie who shrugs her shoulders, gets off of the bed and straightens out her skirt.

They walk into the sitting room and there stands Alois with his arms wrapped around a huge vase that is bursting at the sides with the most gorgeous half opened long stemmed white roses he has ever seen. Alois staggers over to the coffee table and sits the vase down, taking care not to let it tip over.

"Where are these from?" Ciel asks as he goes over to them.

"The guy just said that they were delivered to Uni."

"Is there a card?" Lizzie wonders.

Alois and Ciel look around the vase and find a card on a stick poking out slightly through the bouquet. Alois snatches it before Ciel has a chance to grab it, opens the envelope with a dramatic flourish, and then raises his eyebrows as he reads the little card inside.

"Well?" Ciel and Lizzie say in unison as they await the finding.

"They're from Sebastian." He grins broadly, like the cat that got the cream.

"What?" Ciel asks breathlessly as the air feels like it was knocked out of his lungs.

Alois flicks the card over to him and he scrambles to catch it. When he does, he casts his eye over it as he reads it.

'_Ciel, have them eating out of the palm of your hand, although, I have no doubt that you will. Sebastian x'_

"He put a kiss at the end." Lizzie giggles as she reads over Ciels' shoulder.

"There is so much adorable going on, I feel like my head's gonna explode. He's so cunt-struck! Or in your case, cock-struck." Alois titters.

"Alois! Do you always have to be so crass?" Lizzie chastises as she folds her arms across her chest.

"What? It's the truth, this guy has it bad for you."

"Fuck him." Ciel states coldly and the pair quiet down. He looks up at Alois whose mouth drops open to reply but Ciel shoots him a dirty look. "Seriously, fuck that guy." He rips the card in half and tosses it to the ground.

"_Okay, why_?" Alois asks slowly.

"He made such a big deal about coming tonight and then doesn't. He knew he was going to be in New York but he tells me by text, he couldn't be arsed to tell me in person. He doesn't talk to me for days and then sends flowers? I mean, who does that?"

"Maybe he feels bad?" Lizzie suggests and Ciel rolls his eye.

"Bad? He feels bad? What about me?"

"_Damn_." Alois sighs to himself. "What about you? You protest that you've got no interest in him and yet, for the last few days, you've done nothing but whinge that he isn't coming."

"I know I shouldn't let it bother me but I just don't like it when people break their promises, that's all."

"Perhaps he's trying to make it up to you?" Lizzie tires again.

"He barely knows me."

"Well, never mind him, you have professor Spears coming tonight. That's pretty big." She reminds him.

"You're right." He agrees. As he thinks of his professor, Ciel starts to smile to himself. "I can't believe he's going, he never turns up for these things."

"He's going for you." She nods.

"Speaking of going, we'd better head off if you're going to get there on time." Alois interjects and the three of them get ready to leave.

...

Sebastian anxiously taps the heel of his foot down on the sticky floor of a black cab as he sits in the heavy evening traffic.

"Come on, get a bleedin' move on!" The cab driver shouts out as he lays on his horn.

"Do you know how much farther?"

"Not that long mate." The driver leans on his horn again. "Christ, what you doin?" He groans as he throws up a two fingered hand gesture at the driver in front.

As it stands, Sebastian is going to be late.

Ronald diligently rearranged his schedule to allow him to hop on the first flight back to London, which he did without hesitation. The only caveat being that has to be back in New York by Monday. Tanaka was willing to be moved but he refused to be pushed any further, so their dinner meeting on Saturday is moved to Monday and Sebastian feels that he would have enough time. He would fly into London Saturday morning, surprise Ciel, see the performance, maybe get a bite to eat with him – if he was lucky – and then back to the hotel, getting the next flight home the following day.

With that in mind, he had packed very lightly, only bringing the essentials; the tux he was wearing, a change of clothes and some toiletries. Everything was planned to the letter; however, even with the most careful planning he didn't anticipate that his flight would be more than five hours late. Once he arrived at Heathrow airport, Sebastian hopped on the Heathrow Express to Paddington and hurried to his hotel to check in. He threw everything in the room, left and quickly made his way over to the University but that was over an hour ago.

"Where are we?" He asks as he stares out of the window trying to spot a landmark that he may recognize.

"By Baker's Street tube." The cab driver responds as they pull forward by a few car lengths. Sebastian looks around and sure enough, he spots a large red circular underground sign.

"You know what, I'll get out here." Sebastian suggests as he reaches for the handle. He jumps out in the middle of the road, leaning over the passenger side window and hands the driver fifteen pounds. "Thanks, keep the change."

Sebastian ducks and dives past the tourists and the evening commuters walking towards the station on their way home as he starts to sprint off down the street, heading off to the University.

After risking his neck sprinting across the heaving traffic on Marylebone Road, Sebastian finally makes it to the University auditorium. Panting slightly, he walks in through the main foyer and looks around, unsure of where to go. After a while, someone comes out of a door and there is a sudden burst of orchestral music that fills the rooms, which then dissipates as the door closes again. Heading towards that door, his hand hovers above the handle before a stranger's hand landing on his shoulder halts him.

He turns and sees a man adjusting his glasses, as he looks straight at Sebastian.

"Excuse me but we ask that you wait until the performance is finished before entering." He requests.

"Surely no one would mind if I just snuck in and stood at the back?"

"I'm a professor here and this is my department - I mind." He replies sharply.

"Sorry-"

"Spears."

"Then sorry Professor Spears. Can I just wait here?" Sebastian points to the side of the door.

Spears nods. "If you would."

Sebastian stands to the side of the door, folds his arms across his chest and waits. Spears looks at him suspiciously as, he too, waits for the current performance by the orchestra to end.

An awkward silence hangs over them as they stand patiently.

"You know you're late for most of the recital." Spears is the first to speak.

"There was traffic." Spears nods at his response. "Besides, I'm only here to see one performer and I was told that he was going to be last."

"Oh, you're here to see Ciel Phantomhive? You're in for a treat, he's one of my prized students."

"Is he that good?"

"Good? He's brilliant. I've never heard anyone make an instrument sing so beautifully." He enthuses. "He just doesn't realize how amazing he actually is."

Sebastian tries to think of something to say in reply but the current performance comes to an end. Professor Spears opens the door and listens to the applause; he scans the packed auditorium for empty seats.

"There might be some seats in the front row." He advises.

"The front? That's great, thanks."

Sebastian quickly makes his way down the aisle towards the front. Spotting a spare seat, he pardons himself as he makes his way across the row towards the seat.

"Sebastian?" A familiar voice calls to him; he stops and looks over his shoulder to see a steely eyed blond glaring at him.

"You're Ciels' friend." He smiles.

"Alois."

"Right. How are you?"

"Never mind how I am, what the hell are you doing here?" He snaps.

"The same reason as you, I'm here to see Ciel play."

"Alois, what's going on?" Lizzie inquires as she leans over.

"This is Sebastian." He introduces.

"Who?" She wonders aloud as her eyes flick up to him and then widen as she makes the connection. "Roses Sebastian?"

Sebastian grins at her remark.

"So he got them?"

"Yes, the Uni delivered them to his flat earlier, they're beautiful." She gushes as Alois arches his eyebrows at her. "What? They were."

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you can please take your seats for the final performance." A woman standing in the middle of the stage insists with a bright smile on her face.

Sebastian takes a seat next to the scowling Alois and Lizzie crawls over his lap to get closer to Sebastian.

"I'm Elizabeth but everyone calls me Lizzie." She introduces herself as she extends her hand out.

"Sebastian." He takes her hand and shakes it.

"Weren't you meant to be in New York? I was told that you couldn't make it tonight."

"I was but-"

"_Shh_!" A audience member hushes them from behind, causing Lizzie to pull a face and Sebastian chuckles at her reaction.

Lizzie moves back to her seat and faces the front as the woman on the stage continues with her announcement.

"And now, we have our final performer and may I just say what a rare treat it is to have him play for us, especially as he doesn't give public performances."

As she continues with her introduction speech, Sebastian leans over to Alois.

"What is she talking about?" He whispers.

"Oh, you wouldn't know – Ciel is like, some kind of virtuoso. He's been performing since he was a kid."

"Why did he stop?"

Alois shakes his head somberly, "That's something you'll have to ask him."

"And now, without further ado, Ciel Phantomhive." She finishes to light applause as she walks off and Ciel comes on.

He walks to the front of the stage and stands still for a moment, and then he bends forwards, bowing slightly. Ciel casts his eye straight past the audience and over to the back where Professor Spears is standing, casually leaning against the wall. He smiles and nods to Ciel who takes a deep breath to calm down.

Lifting the body of his instrument to his chin, he steadies himself as he gets ready to play.

Sliding the bow against the strings, Ciel closes his eye as he starts to play. The lush sound of the singing violin fills the room as his fingers walk around the neck of the instrument. He does as instructed and feels the music as it vibrates through him; every note is played with such precision and care.

After a while, he starts to feel confident. He opens his eye and looks back at his professor but this time, he wasn't alone. A tall man with choppy cherry red hair drapes himself over his shoulders, whispering something into his ear, which causes his typically stern faced lecturer to chuckle slightly.

Upon that sight, his bow slurs on the strings, hitting a bum note.

He watches as feather light kisses are planted on the neck and chin of his professor, who in turn slides his arm around his waist, pressing him closer to his body.

The bow almost flies out of Ciels' hand as he observes this public display of affection.

The audience starts to murmur quietly to each other as Ciel starts to lose his nerve on stage.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asks Alois and Lizzie as both of their faces blanch.

"I don't know." Alois replies.

"Poor Ciel, he seems nervous." Lizzie shudders as she looks over her shoulder to see the auditorium start to whisper loudly.

"This isn't good." Sebastian mutters to himself. "What's he doing?"

Every note Ciel lands on screeches into the air at such a blood curdling sound, it causes the audience to cringe and some to cover their ears. It is almost as though he is inelegantly playing a saw as opposed to a violin.

"This is terrible." Lizzie gasps as she turns back around to Sebastian and Alois.

"Should we do something?" Alois wonders aloud.

"Something like what?" Lizzie responds as she shifts anxiously in her seat.

Sebastian looks at the both of them, then scoots forwards, waving his right hand a little to get Ciel to look at him.

"_Psst, Ciel, hey..._!" Sebastian whispers loudly to get his attention. Ciel looks down to the front row and sees Sebastian smiling back at him. "_Just breathe, okay? You've got this, you can do it_." He beams broadly as he tries to reassure him. Ciels' gaze goes back over to his professor who is just staring at him worriedly. "_Just breathe_." Sebastian urges. Ciel nods frantically and he closes his eye, breathing in slowly and deeply. He starts to calm down and relax as he opens his eye and looks back at Sebastian whilst Alois and Lizzie look on, impressed with how he could instantly calm Ciel down. "_Good, now try again_."

Bowing his head slightly, Ciel rolls his shoulders and straightens his back – standing up right. He breathes in again then, as he exhales, he lays his bow on the strings and plays again. This time, the sound that is emitted is beautiful and light.

Sebastian leans back in his chair and observes Ciel as he plays so wonderfully. He is never one for classical music but, as he watches the emotion pouring out as he plays, he can't help but be moved by it. His eyes start to tear up and water as the music takes him, crashing over him like a wave, gathering him up and sweeping him away.

Once Ciel finishes, the audience remained silent for a short moment, and then they erupt into applause. Dropping his arms, he bows politely as his eye glances over to Spears who is applauding with his partner still stood so close to him. Ciel stands upright and then immediately takes off, sprinting off of the stage.

"Where is he going?" Sebastian questions Alois, who shakes his head.

"I don't know." He and Lizzie start to get up from their seats and maneuver themselves along the row. Sebastian starts to follow after them but then decides instead to go down the aisle towards the exit.

After a few minutes, Sebastian makes his way around the back of the auditorium. Looking around, he spots Ciel, hunched over and dry heaving, still holding his violin by its neck in his hand.

"Ciel! Are you okay?" He calls over to him. Ciel raises his head for a moment then bends over further.

"_For fucks sake_." He groans, "Can't I just have a moment to myself?"

Sebastian shakes his head. "No."

"No? Who the hell do you think you are? What are you even doing here? I thought that you were in New York?"

"I was in New York but now I'm here. I had to see you."

"Why?" He says breathlessly as he tries to compose himself.

Sebastian shrugs, "Because, I like you."

"You like me?" He snorts. "You don't even know me."

"I know enough. Your name is Ciel Phantomhive, you have quite a sweet tooth, you go to this University and you play the violin – beautifully. That's all I need to know."

Ciel dryly chuckles to himself as he shakes his head.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"Sorry?"

"What are you doing here Sebastian? You came all the way back just to watch me play?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"We just met how could you have disappointed me?"

"Well, I told you I was going to come tonight and I never lie."

"You never lie?" He repeats to himself.

"No, I have never lied, not once in my life. So, I had my assistant shuffle things around so that I could make it. I have a streak to keep up with." He grins but Ciel frowns at him.

"I'm sorry to have given you such a shite performance."

Sebastian wants to say something but decides against it. Instead, they stand quietly for a moment as Ciel starts to straighten himself up, balances against Sebastian for a moment then puts his back against the wall.

"Can I ask what happened out there?"

"You can." Ciel replies curtly, and then dips his head. "I got a shock."

"Okay?"

Ciel sighs deeply and clears his throat.

"The guy I'm sorta in love with seems to be with someone else."

Sebastians' face falls at that reply, nerves he could understand but the fact that the object of his affection is in love with someone else? He wasn't quite ready for that.

"Oh." He utters, completely dejected.

"So, I'm sorry you wasted your journey."

Sebastian leans against the side of the building as he thinks.

"So, there is someone."

"Weren't you listening? He's involved with someone else."

Sebastian shakes his head slightly, "That doesn't mean anything."

"What does it matter?" He scoffs lightly.

The pair go quite again for a minute, then Sebastian pushes himself off of the wall and dusts off the back of his legs.

"_Okay_, we're leaving." He declares. Ciel whips his head towards him as he looks at him quizzically.

"What? I'm not going with you."

"Yes you are. You have to get out of here, clear your head for a bit."

"What about Lizzie and Alois? They'll be looking for me."

"They'll be fine. Come on, let's go, I know just the place."


	6. You Make Me Feel Mighty Real

"You brought me to a sports bar?" Ciel asks incredulously as the pair stand in front of the entrance to the bar. Sebastian looks over at him and sees that his eyebrows are arched and his demeanor is tense whilst he is still holding onto his violin by its neck. In their rush to leave, Ciel didn't get the chance to bring his case or anything else for that matter.

Sebastian shrugs and then a broad grin appears on his face as he looks at Ciel.

"Come on, let's go in."

"What? No. I'm not going in a sports bar." Ciel protests.

"Why not?"

"Okay, well for one, I don't drink." He states, matter of fact.

"You don't drink coffee, you don't drink alcohol – what do you drink?"

"I drink tea." Ciel replies flatly and Sebastian thinks for a moment.

"That's fine, they serve ice tea here." He offers.

Ciels' hardened face starts to soften at the suggestion of ice tea.

"I've never had ice tea before." He says, trying to mask his excitement in trying something new.

"Trust me, you'll like it." He grins devilishly.

"Fine." Ciel exhales exasperatedly as Sebastian goes over to the door and holds it open for him. Ciel can't help but roll his eye at the gesture as he goes in through the door.

Upon entering the bar, Ciels' ears are instantly assaulted by a loud thumping, pulsating beat. The smell of barbeque sauce and stale beer hit his nostrils with such force that he almost chokes on the scent. Sebastian chuckles lightly as Ciel looks like a scared doe trying to cross a busy street. He gently places his hand on the small of Ciels' back and guides him towards a booth, where they both take a seat. Ciel lays his violin down on the table, delicately, and then folds his arms across his chest in a huff.

After a moment, a brown haired waitress with a high ponytail, dressed in a tight fitting black and white striped referees jersey and figure hugging jeans, comes over to them.

"Good evening and welcome to Goal, my name is Shannon and I'll be your server tonight." She introduces herself with a transatlantic drawl.

"Hi there Shannon, can we have a Long Island iced tea for him and a pint of whatever's on tap?" Sebastian orders, she nods and leaves to get their drinks. "Are you hungry? We can get something if you'd like?"

Ciel shakes his head, "No thank you." He pauses as he looks around the crowded bar.

The bar is full of people laughing and chatting amongst themselves or with their waitresses. There are crowds of people who are decked out in jerseys supporting various teams huddled by the different booths. By each booth there is a wide screen television playing numerous games and matches. Ciel is definitely out of his element, as he doesn't know much about any of the sports that are playing on the televisions. After a moment, there is a loud cheer coming from one side of the bar, which he figures indicated that one team has scored a goal, other than that, he is completely lost.

Sebastian leans forwards as he studies Ciel, whose eye darts around the room as he takes it all in.

"Would you prefer to sit at a booth with a soccer game?" Sebastian asks.

"It's football here." He smiles dryly as he slowly turns his head back towards Sebastian.

"Football?"

"Yeah, unlike what you guys play, the ball actually touches the foot here." He replies sardonically, that much he did know.

"I guess you're right. Well, do you want to watch a game?"

Ciel shakes his head. "Not really – I don't particularly care for sport."

Sebastian presses himself back against the plush red cushion of the booth as he sits upright. He wants to get to know Ciel, but Ciel makes it difficult. He's never had this much trouble before and he is starting to wonder just how to get in the young mans' good graces.

"What DO you like?" He inquires and Ciel sits back as thinks about an answer to the question.

"I'm not sure." He replies honestly after a long pause.

"You're not sure?"

"No."

"Well what makes you happy?"

"I'm not sure about that either."

"That's kinda sad."

"What do you mean?" He frowns.

"That you don't know what makes you happy. You always seem so cynical, I thought that maybe it was just me."

"No, it's not you." He confesses as he averts his gaze and chews on his lower lip.

"Then why? There has to be a reason."

"I have a reason; I just don't wish to discuss it at this moment."

"That's fine as long as there is a reason."

"What does it matter?" Ciel snaps.

"I guess it doesn't but I would hate to have someone as talented as you just wasting their time being miserable for no reason." Sebastian smiles to defuse the tension and the waitress returns with their drinks. "Thank you Shannon."

He flashes a cheeky grin, which causes her to blush furiously as she tosses her ponytail over her shoulder. Ciel looks at this display and rolls his eyes as she giggles and takes her leave.

"Do you flirt with everyone?" He asks as he takes his glass into his hands.

"Why? _Are you jealous_?" Sebastian purrs as he lowers his eyelids at him seductively.

"Absolutely not." He snorts as he plays with the straw in his glass. "So this is ice tea? I've never had cold tea before."

"You'll like this, it's sweet."

Ciel swirls the liquid around and leans over slightly to place his lips on to the straw and takes a sip. The beverage hits the back of his throat and he coughs.

"What's in this?" He chokes out.

"Vodka, gin, rum, tequila, triple sec and cola."

"I thought this was tea!"

"It is, I just didn't specify the type." Sebastian smirks as Ciel scowls at his response.

"You tricked me." He splutters.

"I may have been a little economical with the truth, but you drink tea and the drink is ice tea." He chuckles lightly as Ciel takes another sip. "Besides, it looks like you're enjoying it."

"I suppose it's not bad." He mutters as he places the straw back between his lips.

Upon his second try, Ciel realizes that it really isn't that bad tasting - it's cold, sweet and slightly refreshing. He hums with pleasure as he sips away but before he knows it, the last few drops are being sucked up through the straw.

"Easy now." Sebastian warns lightly.

"That was delicious, may I have another one?"

"Sure. Tonight, you can have anything you want." Sebastian agrees, which causes Ciel to snort derisively.

"I wish that were true." He sulks as he pushes the empty glass over to the side. Looking over his shoulder, Sebastian catches Shannons' eye and signals for another round.

"Are you talking about the guy?" He wonders, and Ciel replies by folding his arms across his chest, "I see." He nods.

"I've been in love with him for the last year." Ciel admits.

"Who was he? I didn't see anyone with Alois and Lizzie."

Shannon quickly returns with another set of drinks. As Sebastian moves his second pint aside, Ciel sucks his tea up through his straw. He looks over at Shannon and motions for two more.

"I thought you didn't drink?"

"I don't but these taste so sweet, like candy." He grins as he guzzles down another mouthful.

"I'm glad you like them but take it easy, there's a lot of alcohol in them."

"I'll be just fine."

Sebastian nods as he leans back in his seat and regards Ciel. He sees him with a cocktail glass in between the palms of both of his hands whilst he merrily sips away. Sebastian wonders if now would be a good time to inquire further about the man that's got Ciel so flustered. He sort of wants to know, but really doesn't want to know the answer, just in case he no longer has so much as a sliver of opportunity with him.

"So this guy?" Sebastian begins, figuring that knowing about the competition is better than not knowing.

"My music professor." Ciel replies as he swallows another gulp of his cocktail.

"Professor Spears?" He can't help the surprise in his voice.

This wasn't whom he was expecting, especially as when they met, he was so gruff and stern with him – what could Ciel possibly see in him.

"You know him?" Ciel asks, surprised that Sebastian would know of him.

"Not really, I met him at your recital; he seemed to speak very highly of you."

"I guess he won't after tonight." He mopes.

"For whatever it's worth, he was by himself when I arrived."

"He was alone when I saw him too, then the nasty redhead showed up." Ciel huffs as he moves the straw aside and starts to drink straight from the glass.

"Nasty redhead?"

"_Whatever, I'm over it_." He mumbles into the tilted glass.

"You don't sound over it."

"Well more fool you, because I am." He finishes the drink and sits the empty glass to the side.

As if on cue, Shannon brings over another two cocktails and sits them down beside Ciel, taking the empty glasses and placing them on her tray. Ciel grabs one; he takes the straw and drops it down on the table as he starts to knock it back. Sebastian takes a sip of his beer and watches as Ciel gradually becomes more and more inebriated.

Ciel rolls his head to the side as he picks up the music being piped through the loud speakers. He claps his hands and giggles as he starts to sway back and forth.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asks as Ciel tries to sing along to the words.

"This song is amazing, Alois always plays it and normally I hate it because it's not my usual style but now, I love it." He rambles.

"_I'm sure you do_."

"What is it?"

"Um, I don't know, I think it's Drop It Like It's Hot or something like that?"

"Well whatever it is, it's bloody brilliant." Ciel proclaims, raising his glass in the air, spilling it a little as he bobs his head to the bass.

"Ciel, maybe you should ease up on the cocktails." Sebastian advises, as he starts to slide the other drink towards him. Ciel reaches over and snatches it back, holding it tightly in his hands.

"Maybe you should let me drink. This _was_ your idea wasn't it?"

Upon watching him get more and more intoxicated, Sebastian starts to regret his decision in coming to a bar, all he was trying to do was to get Ciel to loosen up and forget about the events of the evening, not get him completely hammered. Ciel drunkenly continues to sing along to the chorus but can't quite get the words right, Sebastian sighs heavily and shakes his head at him as he curses himself with each missed line.

"Oh my God, do you know what we should do?" Ciel announces suddenly.

"What's that?"

"Karaoke!"

"I don't sing." Sebastian chuckles.

"Now who's not being fun? Fine, no singing – oh! What about dancing? We should totally go dancing."

Sebastian shakes his head. "Maybe it's time to get you home."

"_Maybe _you can go home but I'm staying. I'm having fun, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes but not quite like this."

"Then like how? I'm enjoying myself for the first time in years." Ciel states and Sebastian smiles, what harm could it be to let him continue to enjoy himself?

"All right, we'll stay a little longer." He concedes as he starts to slide out of the booth. "I'll be right back; I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Okay." Ciel waves.

"I'll just be a moment." Sebastian excuses himself and makes his way across the busy bar towards the bathroom.

Ciel sits at the booth drumming his fingers on the tabletop and sipping from yet another cocktail glass.

"I'm bored." He grumbles as he looks around. He spots a jukebox selector on a nearby wall and grins foolishly as he is suddenly struck with an idea. Sliding out of his seat, he staggers over towards it. He examines it carefully and starts to flick through the various song choices, his eye widens as he lands on one he actually knows. Fishing out a pound coin from his pocket, he drops it into the slot, presses E19 and waits for his choice to come up.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Sebastian stands by the sink as he finishes washing his hands. Shaking off the excess water, he takes a towel out of the dispenser and dries his hands. After he discards the used towel in the nearby waist basket, he checks himself in the mirror. He runs his hands through his hair, smoothes down his tuxedo jacket and goes towards the door.

As he pulls it open, the first thing he hears is loud whooping and cheering to an infectious rhythmic beat, the second thing is an off key caterwauling to a 70s disco classic. Sebastian makes his way back into the main bar and then he spots him, surrounded up revelers, gyrating and wiggling his slim hips to the beat whilst dancing on top of a table in the middle of the bar and singing.

"_You make me feel… miiiiiiiighty real_…" Ciel drunkenly declares to the crowd who cheer him on as he claps his hands and stomps his feet to the rhythm.

Sebastian goes over to Shannon who is leaning against the bar, laughing at the sight of him and each off kilter note he hits.

"What happened?" Sebastian asks her and she shrugs.

"Beats me. The song came on and he just got on the table and started singing. I tried to get him down but he said that he was waiting for Sebby – is that you?"

"I guess so."

"Look, could you get him down, my manager is pretty angry."

"I'll see what I can do."

Sebastian goes over to Ciel, pushing past the onlookers who are standing aside watching, and maneuvers himself through the crowd to get to Ciel, who is still singing, poorly.

"…_You kiss me there and it feels real good and I know you love me like you shoooooooould_."

"Ciel, could you come down please?" Sebastian waves his arms at him to get his attention. Ciel looks down and smiles widely as he continues to shake his hips.

"Sebby! Wait this is the best part: _Oh, yooooou make me feel ..._ _miiiiiiiiighty real_! Come join me up here."

"I don't think that's a good idea." He passes and Ciel frowns.

"Common, you asked me what would make me happy and dancing with you would make me happy, so get up here!"

"Fine, I'll dance with you but you have to come down here first." Sebastian holds out his hand to help guide him down.

Ciels' bottom lip protrudes as he pouts, but he accepts the hand. As he tries to step down from the table he stumbles slightly, and Sebastian holds out both of his arms and catches him, holding him tightly against his body. Ciel starts to blush and fights to push his way out of the embrace.

"Lemme go." He whines, Sebastian obeys and lets go of him.

Ciel furrows his brow, and Sebastian looks at him curiously as he smoothes down his suit jacket.

"What?"

"Why do you always have to be like that?" Ciel grumbles.

"Like what?"

"So _charming_?"

"Is that so?" He simpers.

"Bloody Prince Charming, that's what you are." Ciel snorts as he supports himself against the table.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always coming to my rescue or walking me to class… That's what I mean. Is that what I mean? I don't know what I'm talking about, I'm pissed." He slurs as he grips the table firmly for balance as he sways.

"You're mad?"

"No I'm pissed, _pissed_, drunk! God, I thought you Americans spoke English?"

"We do." Sebastian sniggers as he pulls Ciel off of the table.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just knew you'd find me charming eventually."

"Shut up." He snaps.

Sebastian guides Ciel back to the booth, and he guzzles down the rest of his cocktail whist rocking back and forth to the beat of the current song playing. As Sebastian observes him, he smirks to himself because drunk or not, he finds the young man in front of him to be utterly adorable, even if he is proving to be a handful at the moment. Here is the uptight guy who, by his own admission, doesn't know what makes him happy and yet, in this moment, he seems completely relaxed and like he is having such a good time. Although, he'll probably regret it all in the morning with the hangover he is likely to have.

Sebastian too starts to relax and drinks his beer as he watches Ciel enjoying himself. He turns to the side slightly to watch the game that is currently playing on their television screen. He becomes so engrossed with what is happening on screen that he doesn't notice that Ciel has slipped out of the booth and quietly moved to the center of the room.

In a drunken attempt to dance, Ciel starts to shake and jerk his body to whatever song is currently playing. Shannon, completely oblivious to Ciel in the middle of the floor, is carrying a tray of drinks and doesn't see him the young man flailing about with his arms in the air, careering towards her.

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian turns from the game to see Ciel getting ever closer towards her.

"Oh shit!" He exclaims as he quickly rushes over to grab him but it is too late, they make contact, causing Shannon to drop everything to the ground. As Ciel tries to step aside, he slips on the spilt liquid and starts to slide around, falling into Sebastians' chest as he catches him.

"You're fast."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to fall." He grins at him.

They stay like this for a moment as Ciel looks straight into Sebastians' eyes, seemingly wanting to say something to him.

"Sebastian I…" He starts.

"You?"

"I... think I'm gonna be sick." He announces just before he bends over and throws up all over the floor, just missing Sebastians' shoes, to which the older man is extremely grateful for. Shannon glares at them with a deeply embedded scowl on her face.

"I'll obviously pay for all of this." Sebastian offers as Ciel goes heavy in his arms.

"I don't feel so good." He whimpers as he buries his face in crook of his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you home."

…

After he pays for the damage and leaves Shannon a very generous tip, Sebastian leads the very intoxicated Ciel outside.

The May evening has turned into its typical spring self. It is damp, drizzling and chilly as they amble over to the corner. Sebastian looks out across the street and can see Trafalgar Square just ahead of them; they should be able to get a taxi here. Propping Ciel up against a nearby postbox, he holds him still for a moment as Ciels' head droops from side to side.

"Okay, where do you live?" He asks, as he positions his head to face him.

"Don't wanna go home." Ciel slurs his reply.

"That's too bad because that's where we're off to."

"_Not if you don't know where I live_." He sang. Sebastian exhales loudly as he hangs his head.

"Ciel, listen to me. It's wet and it's cold – I'm getting a cab and taking you home. Now, where do you live?"

Ciel struggles out of Sebastians' grip and pushes him back slightly.

"Fine! I live by Brick Lane." He says, seemingly admitting defeat. Sebastian thinks for a moment as he recalls hearing about Brick Lane, before but he is unsure as to where it is exactly located.

"Brick Lane, great, where's that?"

"Dunno, that way." He grins as he points left.

"It's like herding a kitten." Sebastian sighs aloud and he could see that getting him home is going to be harder than he first thought.

Keeping one eye on the road and the other on Ciel who, even though braced against the postbox, is still falling over, Sebastian steps out from the curb and waves his arm for the first available cab.

As the taxi pulls over, Ciel meanders over to him and drapes himself over Sebastians' back. Sebastian wraps his arms around him and Ciel lays his head onto his shoulder.

"Alright mate, where to?" The driver asks as Sebastian struggles to hold onto Ciel by his waist in an attempt to keep him upright.

"Um, Brick Lane?"

"Brick Lane, that's where I live!" Ciel interjects.

"_Yeah_… do you know where that is?"

"Of course I do." The driver smiles and Sebastian opens the door to allow Ciel in. As he tries to amble over to the open door, he misses his step and falls forward into the back.

"_Bollocks_." He groans as he tries to get his barring and then starts to crawl inside.

"He isn't going to be sick or anything?" He driver asks worriedly.

"No, no, he won't." Sebastian tries to reassure him. _That's because he's already been sick._ He thinks to himself.

"Sebby, I'm stuck!" Ciel whines as he falls flat onto his stomach.

"Seriously mate, is he going to be all right?" The driver inquires as Ciel lifts himself up onto his knees, hissing and cursing along the way as he finishes dragging himself into the cab. Sebastian pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs whilst nodding to the driver.

"I hope so." He replies, knowing they still have a long way to go.

* * *

**Authors' Note: **The song Ciel sings is: Sylvester – You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)

If you're ever curious as to what would happen if Sebastian ever DID do karaoke… Flying Purple Kites has the story for you – The Karaoke Throw Down… which is hilarious, go have a read :-)


	7. Can't Get You Out Of My Head

The drive is relatively quiet as Ciel reflectively stares out of the window. The driver has put the radio on for them to help pass the time as they sit in the late evening traffic.

"Are you feeling better?" Sebastian inquires as he sees Ciel smiling to himself.

"I feel just dandy." He titters in reply. "Where are we going?"

"To take you home."

"But I don't want to go home." He whines as he looks at Sebastian in the window's reflection.

"Too bad. You're in no fit state to do anything else."

Ciel folds his arms across his chest in a huff as he sinks back into seat. Sebastian watches him out of the corner of his eye and stops himself from laughing at his bratty behavior. After a while Ciel starts to settle down, and he lets his head fall onto Sebastians' shoulder as he snuggles up next to him.

Sebastian doesn't move, he barely breathes as he can feel Ciel nuzzle and nestle into him for comfort.

"I've been thinking about you a lot over the last few days." He mutters softly.

"Oh?"

"You upset me when you said you couldn't come tonight. I was so upset, so very, very, very upset – I don't even know why I was but I was. Then you showed up! It was like... whoosh, _magic_." He rambles on a little.

"Whoosh, magic?"

"Whoooooosh, magic." He slurs. "Because I was thinking about you and there you were." He pauses as he tries to sit upright. Once he does, he places his left hand on Sebastians' shoulder as he sways side to side to the song playing on the radio. "_La, la, la... la, la, la, la, laaa... La, la, la... la, la, la, la, laaa..._" He sings along to the song, his voice is breathy and low as he turns to Sebastian who keeps his face forward as he tries to keep his composure. Ciel, annoyed with being ignored, grabs his chin and turns it towards his face and they lock eyes. "_I just can't get you out of my head, boy; your lovin is all I think about.._." He continues.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just like this song."

"You have liked every song that has come on the radio."

"Not all songs – just this one. It reminds me of you." He sniggers.

After a long drive back to east London, Sebastian assists Ciel out of the taxi. He staggers out and falls onto the street whilst Sebastian pays the driver. Like a child learning to walk for the first time, he crawls to the nearest thing he can balance himself on and he feebly tries to pull himself up. As he gets up, he starts to lean to the side and fall over.

"Whoa there." Sebastian quickly rushes over to him and catches him just before he falls. Draping Ciels' arm around his neck and over his shoulder, he grabs on to Ciels' waist and they start to walk down the street.

After a while, Sebastian stops, realizing that he doesn't know where he's going.

"Where exactly do you live?" He questions as he adjusts his arm around Ciels' waist causing the young man to giggle and squirm.

"Past the kebab shop." He replies.

"We've past three of those already."

"Just keep going down the street, I'll tell you when to stop." He snickers.

They continue to stagger down the road for another ten minutes and Ciel finally tells Sebastian to stop, which he does in front of a small neatly tucked away blue door. They wait for a moment and Sebastian looks over at him, arching his eyebrow.

"Well?" He asks and Ciel bursts out laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?"

"My keys are with all my stuff back at Uni."

"Then how do we get in?"

"We don't." He simpers as he moves out of Sebastians' hold and ambles over to the door.

There is an intercom on the wall left of the door, and Ciel starts pushing random numbers of different flats to see if someone will pick up. With each failed attempt to get someone to let them into the building, Sebastian contemplates going back over to one of the coffee shops they passed to get something that would possibly help sober him up.

Ciel tries another set of numbers and after a long ring, finally, there is an answer.

"Hello?"

"Alois!" Ciel shouts into the microphone.

"Ciel?"

"I love you so much Aly, did you know that? You're my best friend, seriously..." He starts to drift off. "What was I saying? Oh, yeah, I can't get in, help me!" There is a loud audible sigh on the other end of the intercom, followed by a faint buzzing a few seconds later and the door is unlocked. "We can go in now." Ciel sings.

Sebastian pulls the door open and Ciel staggers in.

They barely make their way up two flights of stairs and down the hall towards Ciels' flat. Alois is stood in the doorway with a knitted brow and his arms crossed across his chest.

"And where the fuck have you been?" He chastises as they make their way into the flat.

"It's my fault." Sebastian begins to apologize as Ciel wanders over to the couch. He bends over to put his hand on the cushion but misses and falls to the floor, flat on his face.

Upon seeing this, Alois' scowl gets deeper embedded into his forehead.

"What the hell is wrong with you - are you pissed?" He wonders and then his head whips over to Sebastian, "Is he pissed?"

"He may be a little intoxicated, yes." Sebastian shrugs as they both watch Ciel struggle to prop himself up on his hands and knees. Alois is seething, seeing his friend in such a state has tipped him over the edge. With an open hand, he starts to smack Sebastian in the arm.

"A little? Understatement of the year!" He keeps hitting him as Sebastian tries to back away, Alois only follows. "Ciel – doesn't – drink – what – were – you – _thinking_?" He scolds between whacks.

"Will you stop hitting me!" Sebastian grabs Alois by the wrist and squeezes it firmly before letting it go; it falls down to his side as he glares at Sebastian.

"Leave him alone Aly, he was just trying to show me a good time." Ciel interjects as he starts to crawl into the middle of the room.

"I fucking bet he was! What are you some kind of perv?"

"No I-"

"_Aly_…" Ciel whimpers from the side.

"You what?"

"_Aly… I don't feel so good_."

"I was just trying to get him to relax a little."

Ciel starts to throw up profusely on the floor.

"Oh, gross!" Alois yells.

Sebastian rushes over to Ciel and lifts him up to his feet.

"I said I didn't feel well." He wheezes.

"Okay, it's okay, let's get you to the bathroom." Sebastian tries to soothe him as he carries him towards the hall and looks over to Alois.

"It's the first door on the left." He advises and Sebastian nods his acknowledgement as he walks Ciel to the bathroom.

...

Sebastian walks into Ciels' bedroom, holding a mug of something hot in his hands. He espies the young man who is hunched over with his head in between his legs, trying to stop the room from spinning. Sebastian goes over to him and places his hand on the top of Ciels' back as he rubs it gently.

"I've cleaned up the living room." He speaks softly as Ciel nods.

"_Ugh_, thanks. I'm really sorry about that."

Sebastian shrugs, "It's fine. Here, drink this." He hands him the mug and Ciel accepts it.

"What is it?"

"Warm milk, it'll help coat your stomach."

"Um, is there any honey in it?" He asks meekly.

"Yes there is. I remembered your sweet tooth." He smiles as Ciel takes a sip.

"It's good."

"Good." He regards Ciel for a moment as he continues to drink the milk. His hair falls over his forehead delicately; his skin is flawless with his large doe eye unblinking and peering out from underneath his fringe. He looks like a porcelain doll, sat there, propped up against the side of the bed – beautiful and untouched. Sebastian thinks about what it would be like to touch him, what the sensation of his skin on his skin would be like, to run his thumb over his moist lips and what they would feel like pressed against his. He shakes the thought from his mind as he stands by the doorway. "Well, it's getting late, I suppose I should go." He suggests. He may as well leave before he gives in to his temptations.

Ciel turns his head to Sebastian, his blue eye wide and pleading.

"No, don't go, please stay with me." He requests.

"All right, I'll stay." Sebastian walks back into the room and sits down on the bed as Ciel places the empty mug down on the bedside table.

"You know, I don't know much about you." He states as he leans back against the pillows behind him.

"What do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirty-three." He replies quickly.

"And where are you from?"

"New York City, born and raised."

"Hmm. What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"New York, I've never been."

"Oh you should go, you'd really like it." He grins, "It's a lot like London in a way. Everyone is always in a rush to get somewhere but where, I'll never know. The skyscrapers are so high that you have to tilt your head all the way back to see them and you still can't see the top. In the autumn all of the leaves of the trees turn red and gold and the weather is just perfect – it's not too hot or too cold. You can get anything you want at three in the morning and there are so many places to sit down and just enjoy music. There is a pulse to the city, a rhythm that beats through you every moment of every day, it's like electricity."

"That all sounds wonderful."

Sebastian nods. "It really can be."

Ciel then goes quiet and the pair sit in comfortable silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's company as they start to relax around each other.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you come back?"

"As I said before, I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Why not?"

"Because, I like you." He answers honestly which causes Ciel to blush slightly.

"You don't really know me." He mumbles.

"What does it matter? What I know of you, I like and that's good enough for me."

"Are you pissed?"

"Nope, not at all." He replies and then shrugs. "Sorry, I can't help it. I think you're utterly adorable Ciel." He states, matter of factly.

"Hm, adorable." He snorts lightly. "No one has ever called me that before."

"I find that hard to believe."

"You really like me?" He wonders aloud, his tone is almost incredulous.

"I really do." Sebastian smiles sweetly as Ciels' cheeks flush crimson and he adverts his gaze to the side.

Ciel chews on his bottom lip as he thinks about something but no words come out. Instead, he sits frontward and places his hands on Sebastians' knees.

"What are you doing?"

"You said that I could have anything I want tonight and I want you." He purrs bending forward towards Sebastian who leans back.

"Ciel, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not? I brushed my teeth."

"It's not that, I just thi-"

"You think too much." He interrupts, "What's the matter, don't you want me?" He creeps closer, moving his hands up to his thighs. Sebastians' whole body shudders at the touch.

"That's not the point. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You're not taking advantage of me." He coos pleasantly as he bends forward again. He reaches out, placing his palm on the side of Sebastians' cheek, whilst the other rests on the top of his thigh, and Sebastian falls back onto his elbows. "You're not taking advantage of me." He repeats again with a soft whisper, as his gaze never deviates from Sebastians'.

…

The morning sun hits his eyelids as he starts to stir in his sheets. Ciel whimpers slightly as the throbbing in his head migrates from the back of his neck all the way up and over to the front. Lifting the duvet, he pulls it over his face to shield it from the bright light that is assaulting it. Shifting in the bed, he rolls over to his side to get comfortable and to ease the pain in his head. His eyes flutter open slightly and he sees a muscular bare back in front of him, the person it belonged to is sleeping soundly.

Upon seeing it, Ciel starts to piece together the fractured events of the night. Although he barely can, he can remember Sebastian.

Sebastian!

Ciel instantly sits up and sucks in air through gritted teeth as he hisses to himself, his head starting to pound violently. Within that moment, he starts to feel the chill of the morning air on his skin and he looks down to see that he is missing a shirt. Lifting the duvet up, he peers down underneath to see that he is only wearing boxers and nothing else. Gripping the sheets, he holds them tightly to his body and looks around. There is clothing scattered everywhere.

"Oh my God, what happened last night?" He gasps quietly so as to not wake Sebastian. Ciel wracks his fragile mind to try to make sense of his current situation but he can't. Sebastian starts to stir, stretching himself out and rolling over to his side. His eyes start to open as he catches Ciel in his gaze.

"Good morning." He yawns.

"What the hell happened last night?" Ciel asks bluntly.

"Don't you remember?" Sebastian rests his elbow on the pillow and props his head up, smiling at a very anxious Ciel.

"No! _Ah, ow_… God." He holds his head.

"I'm a little disappointed."

"We didn't_… you know_… did we?" Ciel hesitates as Sebastian arches his eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean."

Ciel furrows his brow. "Yes you bloody well do." He snaps.

"Well, we did a lot of things last night; you're going to have to be more specific."

"W-we didn't-"

"Ciel, I'm a little hurt. You think you share such an intimate moment with someone and they'd remember." Sebastian pouts slightly.

"Fuck me!" He pants almost hyperventilating.

"What, again?"

"Oh my God!"

"Now where have I heard that before?"

Ciel cringes as he covers his face to hide his humiliation, and Sebastians' whole body starts to quake with laughter.

"What's so funny? I've never – I've never done this before." He mutters into the covers.

"You've never gotten blinding drunk and puked all over someone's clothes before?"

"No I never – _what_?"

"What do you think we did last night?" He inquires innocently.

"You know."

"I don't."

"You know, _I thought we had the sex_." He whispers seriously and Sebastian starts to roar with laughter.

"Ciel, trust me, if we had _the_ sex, I'd make damn sure that you'd remember it!"

Ciel grumbles from underneath the blankets and Sebastian reaches over and gently pulls them down from his eyes. Ciel blinks a few times as Sebastian smiles at him.

"There you are." He purrs sweetly.

"We didn't do anything?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Then why are you in bed with me?" He asks shyly.

"Well I was going to sleep on the couch but you asked me to stay."

"I didn't."

"You most certainly did. You said that you have nightmares and asked if I would stay with you. Well, you were so adorable, how could I refuse?"

Ciels' cheeks start to rouge with absolute embarrassment as Sebastian sits up and rests his back against the headboard.

"What did we do last night?"

"What do you remember?"

"The sports bar."

"Okay, well you got drunk. Sang You Make Me Feel Mighty Real on top of a table, puked, serenaded me with a Kylie Minogue song in the back of a taxi, puked some more and tried to kiss me." He sums up the evening with a light chuckle.

"I tried to kiss you?"

"Oh yeah but as soon as you got close, you passed out, fell right on my lap."

"Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed." Ciel buries his face back into the duvet.

"Don't be, it was kinda cute."

"That's not the point!" He shouts, although the sound is muffled.

There is a knock on the door.

"Are you decent?" Alois calls out from the other side of the door just as he opens it. As he enters, he sees them both sat in the bed, without their tops on. "What the hell?"

"Aly, it isn't what it looks like."

"And what does it look like to you?"

"Like a few things but nothing happened."

"What didn't happen?" Lizzie chimes in as she pushes the door open further, her green eyes widening as they lay on the pair. "Oh my God!"

"_Fantastic_." Ciel sighs as Lizzie rushes over to the bed, throwing herself on top of it. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I just love to be surrounded by cute boys. She chortles as she reaches up and pinches his cheeks.

"Bugger off." He groans as he swipes away her hand.

Sebastian shifts her aside slightly as he scoots out from underneath the covers and gets out of the bed. He looks around for his trousers and finds them draped over the chair by the window. The trio watches as he strides over to collect them, slip his legs through and wiggle them up his hips, zipping them up but leaving them unbuttoned – revealing just the top of his hipbones.

"I'm going to make Ciel some breakfast, have you guys eaten yet?" He asks as he runs his hands through his hair and Alois and Lizzie shake their heads no. "Wonderful, then I'll make enough for four." He then slowly pads out of the room whilst the three of them watch him leave. A broad grin plasters itself onto Lizzie's face as she grabs Ciels' forearm and squeezes it tightly.

"Oh_ my_ God! Please, _please_ tell me you're over Spears and moving on to him, because that man is utter perfection." She squeals.

"I don't know how I feel." Ciel replies.

"What do you mean?"

"How can I just give up on someone I've loved for such a long time?"

"Ciel, you can't love _at _someone and expect it to be real." Lizzie sighs.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Spears never had a relationship, I never even saw you two so much as get a coffee after class."

"Lizzie's right, at least Sebastian is here." Alois adds.

"And he's making you breakfast." She coos.

"Why do you both care so much?"

"We just want to see you happy." Alois answers as he sits beside him on the bed.

"What if I just can't be?"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. In the meantime, just give Sebastian a chance." Lizzie advises.

"I'll think about it." He concedes and both Alois and Lizzie wrap their arms around him.

"Please stop touching me."

The front door buzzer goes off and they each look at one another, in confusion. Alois moves off of the bed and walks through the flat towards the front door. He looks over to Sebastian, who is in the kitchen pulling something out of the fridge and he giggles to himself. Alois knows that even though Ciel may not be able to see it yet, Sebastian might be just the thing he needs to bring him out of his shell and to forget about Spears – at least he hopes so as he picks up the phone to the intercom.

"Hello?"

'Good morning, this is Professor Spears from the University, is Ciel at home?'

Alois' eyes widen as he hesitates. "Uh, y-yes, he's home."

"Well then, can I come up?"

"Yeah, okay, we're on the second floor." Alois hangs up the phone as he catches Ciel and Lizzie entering the room from the corner of his eyes.

"Aly, who is it?" Ciel asks as he plops down on the couch, staring at Alois who is bracing himself by the door handle.

"It's Professor Spears." He replies.

"Well this should be fun." Sebastian grins as he leans over the countertop staring at the trio who look completely shell shocked.

* * *

**Authors' Note:** The Song Ciel sings in the taxi is: Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out Of My Head

Thank you everyone for your reviews and follows and favourites - I am truly grateful. Merci.


	8. Va Fan Gör Du

Lizzie, Alois and Ciel look over to Sebastian who just smiles broadly at them as he leans over the counter, resting his elbows on the countertop. He watches the three curiously as they turn to each other.

"What's Spears doing here?" Alois asks Ciel who looks back at him nervously.

"I don't – I don't know."

"It doesn't matter why, what matters is that he's here." Lizzie interjects.

Ciel turns back towards Sebastian, who is now busy as he starts to continue the preparations for making breakfast. He takes out a knife from the block next to the refrigerator and sits it down on the wooden chopping board in front.

"Maybe you should put a shirt on?" Ciel suggests to him and Sebastian shrugs as he grabs an onion.

"I don't need a shirt for what I'm doing." He replies flippantly as he tops and tails the vegetable and peels off the coarse brown skin that covers it.

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" He smiles as he keeps his eyes on the task at hand.

"I...um..."

Sebastian snorts lightly as he slices the onion in half and finely juliennes it. His eyes flick over to Ciel, whose face is completely stoic, and his lips curl with a devilish grin.

"I see. You don't want him to think something is going on between us." He surmises as Ciels' cheeks start to rouge. "Well, how do you like that? When you spend the night with a man, you tend to think there was something going on between them but perhaps I'm wrong." He shrugs.

"Sebastian, you said that nothing happened last night!" Ciel protests but before Sebastian could retort, there was a rapid knock on the door. Everyone goes quiet for a moment as they look at each other curiously. "Well, I could get the door?" Sebastian offers.

"No!" The trio shout in unison as they get up and scramble to their feet.

Ciel goes over to the door and his hand hovers over the handle for a moment as he draws in a deep breath. Sebastian studies him and watches each action he takes. Alois notices Ciels' hesitation and moves over to him, using his hips, he gives him a slight bump and pushes him aside. Ciel staggers back and Alois glances at him over his shoulder.

"You were talking too long." He smiles as he finally opens the door to see Spears leaning against the doorframe.

"Why Professor Spears, good day to you." He jests.

"Hello Alois, I'm here to see Ciel."

"Come on in." He extends his hand to let Spears in and Ciel immediately stands to attention.

"Professor, what are you, um, why are you here?"

"Well you left the stage so abruptly yesterday, and then you disappeared. I just wanted to know if you were all right."

"He's fine, he spent the night with me." Sebastian interjects.

Ciels' head whips round as he shoots him such a filthy look. Lizzie purses her lips together tightly to keep from laughing as she watches Spears' eyes dart from Sebastian to Ciel.

"And you are?" He asks as he arches an eyebrow.

Sebastian puts the knife down, wipes his hands off on a nearby tea towel and walks around the marble topped aisle. The first thing Spears notices, is the fact that he isn't wearing a shirt, the second thing is that his trousers are not completely fastened, exposing a little more than he would have liked to have seen from this stranger.

Sebastian stands right next to Ciel, who takes a slight step to the side to try and create some semblance of distance.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis. We actually met last night." He extends his hand and Spears shakes it.

"Oh yes, I remember – you came in late." He lets go of Sebastians' hand. "Where's your shirt?"

"Oh, I must have lost it last night." He smirks.

"Lost it?"

"Sebastian is a friend." Ciel hastily interjects. "Although, I'm not sure for how much longer." He utters through gritted teeth.

The room goes quiet as everyone awkwardly looks at one another. The tension in the room is palpable, as Sebastians' gaze never deviates from Spears and vice versa.

"Ciel, do you think we can have a moment?" Spears asks, his eyes still locked with Sebastians'.

Alois looks over at the three of them, just standing glaring at one another, and decides that he should give them their space.

"Okay, well, I'm going to get ready to the gym now cause, you know, je suis fatty gay." He chuckles lightly as he looks over to Lizzie, "Elizabeth, care to join me in my room?"

"No, I'm good here."

"Lizzie! Move your ass!" He hisses under his breath and pulls her off of the couch.

"But I want to see this…!" She whines as he hauls her off into the hallway.

There is another brief moment of silence and then the trio hear the door close.

Ciel looks over to Sebastian and raises his eyebrow, motioning for him to do the same but Sebastian merely smiles at him and walks over to the refrigerator, opening the door and looking around inside.

"_Sebastian_, could you give us a moment please?" He requests.

"I'm afraid not, I'm right in the middle of cooking and if I stop now, everything will be ruined. Just pretend I'm not here." He grins.

"Fine, whatever." He sighs as he rolls his eye.

"I'd really like to speak with you, alone." Spears stresses.

Ciel nods and takes him by the sleeve, dragging him off into the hallway. Sebastians' head turns as his eyes follow them.

Ciel walks down the hallway and into his bedroom, which is still in slight disarray from the night before. Clothing is littered everywhere and his bed is unmade, a fact that annoys Ciel to no end as he watches his professor mill about the room.

"Um, I apologize for the state of my bedroom." He mumbles as Spears looks around, "It's usually spotless." He finishes. Spears adjusts his glasses and moves over to the desk, looking at the pictures in small basic frames on top of it.

"It's fine, I came by unannounced." He admits dryly as he glances over to Ciel, who is standing by his bed, fidgeting slightly.

A long awkward silence descends over the room as Spears continues to look around, taking it all in. He notices a shirt draped over the chair next to the bed and he grimaces.

"I'm sorry about my performance last night. You must be disappointed." Ciel admits softly. Spears stops and turns to him, shaking his head and smiling.

"Although I do want to know what happened, I appreciate that you must have been nervous."

"It really wasn't that." Ciel blurts out and Spears looks at him curiously.

"Then what was it?"

"It was you, I saw you with-"

"Ciel, where do you keep the coffee?" Sebastian interrupts as he pokes his head into the room, wearing a broad grin.

"_We don't have coffee Sebastian_." Ciel growls through gritted teeth.

"You don't have any coffee?"

"No."

"Oh, that's right, you drink tea. Would you like some tea, either of you?"

"No thank you, please give us a moment." Ciel lowers his eye at Sebastian, causing him to chuckle lightly.

Spears walks over to the chair next to the bed and picks up the white dress shirt that's draped over the armrest.

"I think I found your shirt." He snorts as he hands it to him. Sebastian walks into the room and accepts it.

"Thanks friend."

"I'm not your friend." Spears replies curtly.

"It's just an expression. You do have those here, don't you?" Sebastian replies sarcastically as he puts on the shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. Spears casts his eyes over his body and furrows his brow at the sight. "See anything you like?" Sebastian grins, which only causes Spears' frown to deepen.

"No."

"Sebastian, hallway, _now_." Ciel growls as he pushes Sebastian into the hall.

Sebastian leans against the wall and folds his arms as he smiles at Ciel, who is seething.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"If you think for one minute that I'm going to lose you to _that guy_, then you've got another thing coming."

"Lose me? This isn't a competition."

"Oh you bet it is and it's one I'm going to win."

"Are you insane? You're insane!" Ciel exhales exasperatedly as he steps towards Sebastian, standing a little on his tiptoes to get close to his face. "Listen to me, there's no competition."

"I think there is."

"I don't even like you!"

"That's not what you said last night." He purrs sweetly.

"_Oh my God_." Alois titters and both Sebastian and Ciel turn their heads towards the second door down the hallway.

The pair spot Lizzie and Alois poking their heads through a crack in the bedroom door, grinning and giggling furiously as they espy the two of them in the hallway.

"Oh I give up!" Ciel exclaims as he throws his hands up.

"Ciel are you coming back in?" Spears asks as he appears in the doorway.

"Well, I have to finish making breakfast." Sebastian moves away from the wall and heads back to the kitchen. Ciel looks over to Lizzie and Alois and they quickly shut the bedroom door, thunderously laughing behind it.

Ciel walks back into the bedroom and wearily sits down on the bed. He lowers his head as he sighs loudly.

"Sorry about all of this Professor Spears."

"Ciel, please, call me Will and I don't mind." He smiles as he comes to sit next to him on the bed. "What is this competition that man was talking about?"

Ciel turns his head to the side as he tries to hide his blushes.

"It's nothing, I don't know what he's on about."

"How long have you been friends with him?"

"Really, not all that long."

Will hums as he nods and another silence falls over them as Ciel searches his mind for something to say.

"You were going to say something earlier, before we were interrupted, what was it?" Will mentions. Ciel rubs his hands together nervously as he thinks of how to reply. "You said it was me?"

"Yes, well, I was… distracted." Ciel mutters.

"Distracted? By what? You seemed focused enough to me."

"You um, you had this person-"

"Oh."

Ciel quickly turns to him. "I don't mean that in a bad way, I just got distracted with-"

"How he was?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I apologize about that." He says solemnly.

"No need, I just… should have focused on something else. That's all."

"No, his behavior was completely inappropriate and I apologize."

"That's not really necessary profess – Will." He smiles, which causes Will to smile in return.

After a brief moment of just staring at one another, Will starts to stand. He smoothes out the pleats of his trousers and adjusts his sweater as Ciel gets up from the bed as well.

"Well, I should get going, I really just wanted to see how you were after last night."

Ciel nods. "Again, I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't be, you played exquisitely, I've never been so moved by a performance."

Ciels' cheeks burn at the compliment. "Thank you."

"Well, I should go." He mentions again as he looks over at Ciel, who stares back at him, his eye wide with anticipation. Using his index finger, he slides his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as he clears his throat. "Ciel…?"

"Yes?"

"Would you care to have dinner with me sometime?"

Ciel blinks a few times and then nods slowly.

"Y-yes, I'd like that."

"Excellent." He smiles as he starts to walk towards the door, stopping just at the doorway. "And if there's a competition for you, then I'd like to enter." He says over his shoulder as he leaves the room.

Ciel stares blankly at the doorway, his heart races whilst his mind whirls with so many thoughts, he thinks his head might explode.

He finally got the question he always wanted to have asked but the feeling he always thought would accompany it hasn't come over him. Instead he is more confused than he ever could be as he stumbles back, falling down on his bed. His head hits the mattress with a mute thud and he stares up at the ceiling. Why isn't he as excited as he wanted to be?

…

Will walks through the hallway and past the kitchen where he sees Sebastian at the stove, stirring a pan of eggs. Feeling a pair of eyes glaring at him, he stops for a moment and turns to see who was burning a hole in his back.

"Are you leaving?" He asks as he takes the pan from the heat.

"Yes."

"That's a shame, I was just finishing breakfast." Sebastian scoffs lightly as he pours the scrambled eggs onto a nearby plate.

"Save it. There's no reason to be civil."

"Then I won't bother."

Will walks into the kitchen, folding his arms as he leans against the refrigerator. He takes off his glasses and rubs the lenses on the edge of his sweater. Sebastian keeps his back to him as he places a piece of quartered orange onto a plate.

"I think you should know, I'm not going to give up without a fight." Will smirks.

"And what is it we're fighting for?"

"Ciel." He answers plainly.

Sebastian arches his eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Quite."

"I thought you had a boyfriend, isn't that who was with you last night?"

"He was an ex and not a problem you should worry about."

"I see." Sebastian replies tersely.

Will slides his glasses back onto his face and moves away from the refrigerator. He stands right next to Sebastian who continues to ignore his presence and carries on chopping up a small handful of flat leaf parsley.

"How long have you known Ciel for?"

"Just met recently, actually." He smiles as he sprinkles the parsley over the eggs. "You know, why don't you just bow out gracefully? It's obvious that I'm the better man."

"How do you figure?"

"I'm much more charismatic then you are, plus, I'm far more attractive." He chuckles to himself as he looks around for forks.

"I can tell you like yourself a great deal."

Sebastian shrugs. "I like myself well enough."

"Typical American." He jeers.

Sebastian stops and turns to Will. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh dear." Alois sniggers to himself as he tucks himself away in the nook next to the hall as he watches this display of manly bravado. Turning on his heels, he tiptoes back down the hall and towards Ciels' room.

He gets to the door and sees Ciel still lying on his back on top of his bed. He shakes his head as he walks over to him, sitting his gym bag down on the ground; he bends over to face him.

"You'd better get into the kitchen." Alois advises.

"Why?"

"Cause those two are one minute away from pulling their dicks out and measuring them."

"What?"

Ciel starts to sit up and Alois moves back, putting his hands onto his hips.

"Personally, I wouldn't mind seeing that. I wonder, who do you think is bigger? My money would be on-"

"What are they doing?" Ciel interrupts.

"They appear to be arguing."

"Over what?"

"Over your fair hand, maiden." He giggles, rolling his hand out in front of him as he bows.

"This has just gotten ridiculous!" He huffs as he stands to his feet and strides to his door, with Alois in tow.

"Oh, don't stop them, this is too funny!" He giggles.

Ciel marches into the kitchen and sees Spears with his arms folded across his chest and Sebastian on his mobile.

"What's going on in here?" He wonders as Will turns to him. Ciel could see that they had obviously been arguing.

"I don't know who this man is but-"

"Do you mind? I'm on the phone." Sebastian hushes him and he scowls. "Yes, okay, we can come by and collect it in about an hour. Thanks for letting me know." He hangs up and looks over at Ciel.

"Oh good, you're leaving." He snorts sarcastically.

Sebastian smirks at him and rests against the side of the counter and starts to button up his shirt.

"No, _we're _leaving." He informs him.

"Excuse me?"

"That was the bar from last night, apparently, you left your violin there and we have to collect it."

"My… shit, I forgot all about it. How did they know to ring you?"

"I left a business card so they could bill me for the wreckage." He chuckles lightheartedly as he finishes buttoning up his shirt. "Anyway, I told them we'd be by to get it in an hour."

"I can go on my own."

"Do you even remember where this place is?" He asks as he tucks the loose shirttails into his trousers.

Ciel shakes his head. "No."

"Well then, we go together."

"Fine." Ciel concedes, "I'll get ready to go." He exhales as he starts head back towards his room.

Sebastian looks over to Will and smiles broadly.

"One nil to USA!" He declares, Ciel stops and looks at him curiously.

"What?"

"_Nothing_." Will and Sebastian reply in unison.

"All right." Ciel sighs as he makes his way back towards his bedroom.

"Oh, Ciel?" Spears calls over to him and Ciel stops again, turning to look at him. "I have to leave now but how about dinner tomorrow night? I can collect you around eight?"

Ciel smiles. "Yeah, that sounds nice." He agrees and leaves to go into the hallway.

Will smiles smugly as he turns his head back towards Sebastian whose face fell.

"Looks like England just scored." He grins as he pushes Sebastian aside to walks towards the door. He turns the handle as he chuckles to himself and strolls out.

"We'll see about that." Sebastian scoffs as he walks back into the kitchen.

"Whatcha gonna do?" Alois asks as he smiles at him from across the counter, picking up pieces of cold scrambled egg between his fingers and popping it into his mouth.

"I don't know yet."

"For what it's worth, I want you to win."

"Why?"

"Eh, I never liked Spears anyway, he gave me a C in music history. Besides, I think you're the better fit for Ciel – even if he doesn't see it yet."

Sebastian smiles. "Thanks Alois, I appreciate that."

Alois nods as he stands upright and licks his fingers to clean them off. He bends down to pick up his gym bag and leisurely saunters into the living room.

"Just don't fuck it up Sebastian." He warns as he glances at him over his shoulder.

"I'll try?"

"I'm being serious – he's been through too much."

"I won't."

"Right, well, I'm off to the gym now. See you."

Sebastian watches as Alois walks out of the flat, and then rests against the cool marble countertop. Wrapping his right arm across his chest and holding on to his left elbow, he drums his fingers against his lips as he thinks to himself. He has a day, there's a lot they could do in a day but what? He wonders to himself. It needs to be something to win him over but how? Sebastian didn't know London all that well and Ciel is already mad at him so maybe forcing him to spend time with him may not be such a good idea. Still, he had to try something.

"I'll work on him for you." Lizzie interrupts his thoughts as she appears from the hallway.

"Sorry?"

"Ciel, I'll work on him for you." She leans up against the doorframe and stares at Sebastian with a bright smile.

"Did Spears give you a C too?"

"No, no. It's just Ciel can be hard to get to know. He's been through a lot and it's made him hard, you know? He doesn't share his emotions and keeps things close to the vest." Sebastian nods and she continues. "In the last week, you have done nothing but frustrate, irritate and annoy him."

"You say that like these are good things."

"You don't understand, if Ciel didn't like you, he wouldn't bother being any of those things."

"I see."

"Good." She giggles. "Hang in there Sebastian, he's worth the effort." She advises as she turns to go towards Ciels' room.

Sebastian watches her leave and he smiles to himself as he may have come up with a way for them to spend the day together.


	9. Number 1 Crush

Ciel stands in front of his closet, his fingers drumming along the side of the open door as his eye scans the clothing hanging on the rails. Lizzie leans against the doorway and watches him curiously as he mulls over what to wear.

"A white shirt with the cobalt blue cardigan." She suggests with a bright smile.

Ciel jumps a little, startled that there is someone behind him. Lizzie walks into the room, going over to the large freestanding mirror next to the closet. Standing in front of it, she flips her hair over her shoulders and runs her fingers through one of her pigtails, separating the curls as she goes along. Ciel watches her as she does this and Lizzie catches him staring at her.

"You'd better hurry getting ready, Sebastian is waiting for you." She advises with a sly grin as she continues playing with her hair. Ciel furrows his brow as he snorts, turning back to the open closet.

"He can wait." He pulls out a crisp white shirt and walks over to the bed, laying it down carefully. "Can you believe him?"

"Can I believe him what?"

Ciel slides his elbows through his sleeves, underneath his shirt and pulls it up and over his head.

"He thinks there's some kind of competition between him and Spears."

"Ridiculous, huh?" She glibly replies as she watches him slip on the dress shirt and begin to button it.

"Exactly." Ciel agrees as he goes to his dresser, opens the second drawer, sifts through it and lifts out the blue cardigan, and sits it on top.

"Especially as it's pretty clear that they're both fighting for you." She pauses for a moment, "Although, I'm pretty sure Sebastian would win." She titters.

Ciel slams the drawer closed as his head whips over to her.

"There is no competition!" He growls.

She shrugs. "If you insist."

"_Lizzie_."

She turns towards him, throws her hands up and holds them in the air as though surrendering. "Hey, I'm agreeing with you."

"Hmm."

Lizzie lowers her hands and goes back to playing with her hair. Green eyes follow Ciel in the mirrored reflection as they watch him take his cardigan over to the bed.

"So, you finally got a date with Spears, that's impressive, hey?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Ciel fights hard to not smile at that thought.

"Well, good for you." Lizzie smirks.

"What's with that?"

"What's with what?" She brushes him off and he folds his arms.

"Lizzie..."

"It's nothing; it's just – _well_ – do you really think you should be dating your professor?"

"Seriously? Loads of people do it; Alois is even doing it with professor Faustus."

"Alois does a lot of things, that doesn't make it right. In fact, let's make it best practice to do the opposite of anything Alois does." She simpers.

"What's with you? You know how I felt about Spears and now I finally get the chance-"

"I know and I'm happy for you." She interrupts.

"But?"

"_But_ I think you should give Sebastian a chance."

"What?"

"He's a nice guy and quite clearly likes you." She turns towards him and he frowns at her again. "I think you owe it to yourself to give him a chance."

"What do you mean?"

Lizzie walks over to Ciel and stands behind him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she marches him over to the mirror and the both of them stand in front of it, looking at their reflections.

"All I want, all I've ever wanted, is for you to be happy." She says as she regards him in the mirror.

"Who says that I'm not?"

"Please Ciel, don't lie to me, I know you better than anyone and I know you're not. I know you miss them and that I don't have a clue about what you're going though."

"That's a lot of knowing." He states sarcastically.

"Don't be cheeky." She playfully taps him on the forearm and then sighs as she turns towards the bed, going over to collect the cardigan. "I try to help you the best that I can, to make things better for you and I know I occasionally get it wrong-"

"Occasionally?"

"All right, often but it's coming from a good place. I just want to help you be happy, be something close to who you were before all of this happened."

She returns to him with the cardigan in hand. Unfolding it, Lizzie holds it against his chest, tilting her head to the side to examine the color of the sweater in contrast to his skin tone. Seemingly satisfied, she starts to unbutton it.

"You know that may never happen, right? I'm not that person anymore."

She nods and holds out the cardigan. "I know but that doesn't mean that I can't try, I have a plan."

"Is Sebastian a part of this plan?" He asks suspiciously as he slips his arms through the sleeves and she tugs it up over his shoulders.

"Maybe." She winks as she starts to button the cardigan. "My plan is getting you to let loose every once and a while, have fun and let yourself be happy."

"And you think that Sebastian can make me happy?"

"I don't know but wouldn't it be fun finding out?" She grins.

Lizzie takes a step back and admires her cousin. Feeling the pair of eyes on him, Ciel fidgets a little and shoves his hands in his pockets as he avoids making eye contact with her.

"I think fun is overrated." He scoffs.

"Well, we'll see, you never know, you may change your mind." She retorts.

…

Sebastian waits on the couch in the front room. To pass the time, he occupies himself by looking around the flat, casting his eyes on all of the furniture, fixtures and fittings. He hadn't really got a chance to explore his surroundings last night, as he was preoccupied with an inebriated Ciel.

From what he knew of Alois, Sebastian felt it safe to assume that decorating isn't something he would really be into. No, the flat is nothing more than pure elegance and that had to be down to Ciel. All of the chairs, including the couch, are a plush dark navy blue. They look like vibrant jewels against the contrast of the cream painted walls. The coffee table, as well as any drawers and stands, are all made of intricately carved ebony wood. However modern the layout of the flat is, there are antiques littered all around it, giving a subtle nod to classic Victorian and Edwardian eras.

As Sebastian takes it all in, his phone starts to ring. He searches his pocket and pulls it out, not bothering to look at the caller ID, he answers it.

"Michaelis speaking."

"Sebastian, Sir, it's Ronald."

"Ronald, how are you? What time is it over there?"

"It's 3:30 in the morning." He replies flatly.

"3:30 in the morning? What are you doing up so late?"

"I'm calling to ask you a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Where are you?"

"Where am I? I'm not really sure, somewhere in London." Sebastian replies facetiously.

"That's great and is that somewhere near an airport? Preferably Heathrow?"

"I don't think so."

There is a long silence on the other end of the line. Sebastian pulls the phone away from his ear and stares at the screen, figuring they are still connected; he puts the phone back to his ear.

"Ronald are you still there?"

"You're going to miss your flight." He states, slightly annoyed.

"No big deal, just get me on the latest possible flight back tonight."

"Are you being serious? I don't think that's even possible so late-"

"You're an excellent assistant Ronald, I know you can do it, I have complete and total faith in your capabilities." Sebastian insists almost jokingly.

"Mr. Michaelis-"

"Sebastian."

"_Okay_, Sebastian. I really like my job and working for you-"

"Glad to hear it."

"Yes, right, well, I like it so much that I don't want to lose it."

Sebastian stifles a laugh as he leans back into the couch. "How would you lose your job?"

"If you fob off Tanaka again, you're going to get yourself sacked."

"No one is getting_, er,_ sacked. Just get me the latest flight home tonight and I'll be back first thing Monday morning to meet with Tanaka."

Ronald sighs loudly on the other end of the line. "_Fine_, I'll email you the details once I confirm."

"Great, thanks Ronald. Talk to you later." He hangs up.

Sebastian shakes his head and chuckles to himself as he gets ready to put his phone back in his pocket. Just before it goes in, it starts to ring again. Sebastian rolls his eyes and answers it.

"Seriously Ronald don't panic, I'll be back tomorrow-"

"It's me." A female voice coos from the other end of the line.

Sebastians' face blanches as he immediately sits up and looks around. It feels as though the air has just been sucked out of the room, and he finds it hard to breathe. The owner of the voice is not someone he would have ever expected to speak to, at least, not any time soon.

"What are you – why are you calling me? It's late." He blurts out.

"I've missed you. Do you miss me?"

"I can't say that I have."

"Aww, I'm hurt Sebastian, why are you always so cold towards me?"

"Why can't you take the hint that I don't want to be with you?"

"Because you know that's not true. Sure, we fight and we break up but we always get back together again. It's just what we do."

"Maybe I'm sick of the repetition and I want something different." He replies sharply.

"You may say you want something different now but you always come back to me. You're a demon of habit."

"Not this time."

"You'll change your mind when you see me, you always do."

"_Not this time_." He repeats with a growl through gritted teeth and she lets out an airy chuckle.

"We'll see."

"Look Shiori, I-" Sebastian stops; he can hear footsteps as they walk down the hallway. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Promise?"

Sebastian hesitates, "Yes."

"Good, I look forward to it." She purrs as she hangs up. Ciel and Lizzie emerge from the hallway and walk into the front room. They both look over to Sebastian curiously, as he looks a little shell-shocked.

"Uh, that's great Ronald; I'll talk to you later." Sebastian says into the phone and pretends to quickly hang up. He didn't want Ciel to know whom he was actually speaking to, and this way, he didn't have to lie.

"Who's Ronald?" Ciel asks as Sebastian starts to stand up from the couch.

"He's my assistant." He answers; it was of course, the truth.

"You have an assistant, that's so cool." Lizzie enthuses.

"Of course, I'm an important guy." He winks, a gesture that causes her to giggle whilst Ciel rolls his eye and folds his arms across his chest.

"Are we going or what?" He snorts.

"Yes, we're going now. Are you coming with us Lizzie?"

"No no, I have to meet up with Finny now so I'll leave you both to it." She grins as she heads towards the door. "Ta-ra for now and _have fun_." She waves as she leaves the flat, shutting the door behind her.

"Well then, it's just us." Sebastian grins as he looks at an apprehensive Ciel.

"Quite."

"Why do you always have to be like that?"

"Like what?"

"So curt with me. Especially after we spent such a nice night together."

"A nice night? You got me drunk and I left my violin, as well as the best part of my dignity, in some bar."

"You had fun though, right?"

"Describe your definition of fun." Ciel snaps as he folds his arms across his chest in a huff and Sebastian laughs. "What's so funny?"

"You're so adorable."

"Shut up." Ciel snorts as he turns away slightly. Grinning, Sebastian takes a step towards him and stands right in front. The close proximity causes the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as his whole body shivers.

"I will get to your gooey center, it's only a matter of time." Sebastian purrs, his voice is low and thick like molasses as his eyes lock with Ciels'.

Ciel arches his eyebrow, meeting Sebastians' gaze. "How much time do you have?"

"For you? All the time in the world." He smiles.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

Ciel side steps away from Sebastian and goes towards the door, opening it.

"The flirting." He replies and Sebastian shrugs as he follows him towards the door.

"I wasn't flirting. I was merely being myself and I can't stop being that, can I?"

"Whatever. Come on, let's go." He starts to walk out of the door.

"First, I have a proposition for you." Sebastian calls after him and he stops.

"What? No."

"Now wait a minute, hear me out. I come here for work but I've never really explored the city and I want you to show me around. Take me to all your favorite places."

Ciel rests against the open door, and stares at Sebastian incredulously.

"Who says I would agree to that?"

"Are you saying you won't?"

"Definitely."

Sebastian stands in the doorway and leans against the cream painted frame.

"How about, you show me around and I'll take you to the bar with your violin." He tries to negotiate.

"Are you seriously blackmailing me into spend time with you?" He asks.

"I might be. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Why is everyone making such a big deal about having fun?" Sebastian raises an eyebrow and Ciel sighs heavily. "Fine." He concedes. "But only because that violin is important to me."

Pushing himself off of the doorframe Sebastian walks into the hallway and waits for Ciel to shut the door and lock it. Once finished, they start to make their way down the hall.

"So, where to first?" Sebastian grins as he looks over to Ciel who is quickly striding down the hall.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Ciel suddenly stops and turns to Sebastian, who almost walks into him.

"You just sprung this on me."

"There isn't a place you can think of as your favorite?"

Ciels' eye wanders around the hall as he searches his mind for a moment, and then shrugs.

"Well, I guess we could go to Westminster Abbey and the clock tower – or as you tourists call it, Big Ben?"

"I've already been there, besides, I want you to take me to _your_ favorite places."

"We could go to Fortnum and Mason; they sell the best tea-"

"Ciel, where would you like to go right now, what would make you the happiest?"

Ciel thinks for a moment, and then his eye widens as he looks up at Sebastian.

"Chocolate." He smiles.

"What?"

"You'll see."

…

After taking the tube down to Oxford Circus station, they exit and walk past the hustle and bustle towards Carnaby Street. The pair then turn down a tucked away side street and stop in front of a large black painted building on the corner. The sweet smell of chocolate from the inside oozes out into the street as Ciel rushes over to the window and stares inside. Sebastian stays behind as he watches him look at all of the elaborate cakes on display.

"Choccywoccydoodah?" He wonders aloud as he reads the name of the shop aloud. Ciel turns to him, his lips twitching as he tries to stifle his excitement.

"Do you want to go inside?"

"Of course." Sebastian nods. As he goes towards the door, he pauses for a moment after he hears his phone sound out. "Go on ahead, I think this might be my assistant with my flight info."

"All right." Walking around to the entrance, Ciel gleefully swings the door open and goes inside.

Sebastian pulls his phone out from his pocket and looks through his messages. His eyes quickly dart up to see Ciel through the window as he flits around to the various displays like a hummingbird looking for nectar. He grins to himself as his eyes go back down to his phone and he flicks through his messages. Sure enough, there are several from Ronald, many apologizing for the earlier phone call and confirming his flight back to New York but there is one more.

_From: Shiori Genpo_

_I'm waiting…_

Is all it says.

Sebastian quickly deletes the message and puts his phone back in his pocket.

Ciel watches Sebastian curiously through the window as he rubs his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. He shakes his head and goes towards the entrance of the shop. The sales clerk taps Ciel on the shoulder and motions for him to follow her over to a table and he nods, walking with her as Sebastian comes in.

The whole place is covered in the most elaborately decorated chocolate cakes and confectioneries. Ciel almost seems to have reverted back to being a child as he enthusiastically flits about the shop, looking at each table with different chocolate creations on it. Sebastian can't help but stare in wonderment as the sales clerk follows Ciel around, gathers various bundles of wrapped sweets and takes them over to the counter. He can't help but let a smile spread across his face as he watches Ciel touch and taste the various items on show, seemingly pleased with everything he puts past his lips.

Thinking it will be easier to stay out of the way, Sebastian stands aside, leaning against one of the cherry red lacquered brick walls. As he watches Ciel, his mind wanders over to Shiori; this is exactly the kind of place she would love.

Sebastians' whole body shudders, why does he think of her right now? He feels like kicking himself for letting her invade his thoughts like this but he can't seem to help it.

Their relationship could be described as tempestuous and fraught but it was equally loving, hot, sexy and adventurous. For however combustible they were, they seemed to always fit together. She was right, no matter what happened between them, Sebastian always came back to her. He could never stay away, it was like that from the first moment he laid eyes on her.

He first saw Shiori when she was ten; it was the day of her parents' funeral. Sebastian couldn't remember the details of their death but he did know that it was a homicide. He remembers nothing of the service or who even attended; all he can remember is looking around the room and seeing her. Sebastian was fixated on how she didn't move or cry, she just sat at the front with her back to everyone, stoic and calm.

Towards the end of the service, she turned and looks over her shoulder, scanning the room and her eyes travelled to Sebastian. He was instantly entranced, she had the most peculiar looking eyes, the right one was a vibrant blue and the left, a dark brown – almost black. Her eyes blinked twice at him and then looked away – from that moment, Sebastian was hooked. He didn't know why and he couldn't explain it but he had an overwhelming desire to know her and to protect her. He wanted nothing more but to see her happy and although that day never came, he came close a few times and those moments, he treasured.

Sebastian sighs heavily as he rests against the wall. He's so entranced with his thoughts that he doesn't notice Ciel standing next to him, staring.

"Is everything okay?" Ciel asks, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, everything is fine." He smiles. Ciel regards him almost suspiciously but he shrugs it off with a nod.

"Well, let me pay for these and-"

"No, I'll get it." Sebastian offers.

"What? No, I can't let you do that."

"Why not? It was my idea to go out on this date-"

"Who said this was a date?" Ciel protests.

"Isn't it?"

Ciel can feel his cheeks burn red hot as he averts his gaze. Sebastian smiles broadly and starts to walk to the till.

"It's settled." He decides.

"Thank you." Ciel mumbles.

As Sebastian turns and walks to the counter, his face falls almost immediately. Just when he feels he is starting to make headway with Ciel, why did she have to come back into his life?

_What do you want from me Shiori?_ He wonders.

* * *

_**Authors' Note:** I had to end it there; the chapter was getting quite long (seriously long, I had to cut it in half)._

_For those who haven't seen the Kuroshitsuji live action film – Sebastian is contracted to Shiori Genpo (who is basically a female version of Ciel or rather, she may as well be) - so this should be fun..._


	10. It's A Fine Day

They leave the shop with a bag hanging from Ciels' hand and a large chocolate lollipop dangling from his lips. He hums with pleasure as he enjoys the rich cocoa taste as it melts on his tongue with each lick. Sebastian eyes him and smiles to himself with mild amusement over Ciels' love of sweets. If given the chance, Sebastian knows a cake he could make him that would surely satisfy his sweet tooth and win him over. He has a remarkable talent for cooking and baking, it's a secret skill he acquired a long time ago, something he learned to please Shiori as she too, loves sweets.

_Damn it_, he curses to himself. There she is again, invading his thoughts like a termite burrowing holes in wood. He can't help but be taken over by the very thought of her, causing him to grimace. Ciel notices this and stops walking, almost causing the older man to collide into him.

"Why did you stop?" He asks as Ciel pulls the remains of the lollipop from his lips.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem… distracted. Am I boring you?"

Sebastian takes a step forward towards Ciel, who instinctively moves back.

"You could never bore me." He coos sweetly.

"I told you to stop that." He huffs.

"Stop what?"

"The flirting."

"And I told you that it's just me." He smiles, "Besides, I think you secretly like it."

"I do not." He mutters as he looks away.

"How can you say that with a straight face?"

"Simply."

"I think you like me and you just don't want to admit it."

Ciels' eye darts over to Sebastian and he holds up what's left of the lollipop and bites down on it, finishing it off. He chews it and gulps it down, wiping the edge of his mouth with his thumb.

"That's what I think of you." He snorts, which causes Sebastian to chuckle and Ciel to pout at his response.

"You'll give in eventually, I can wait, I'm a very patient man."

"Well, you'll be waiting a long time."

"You think?" He wonders aloud, as Ciel stays quiet, "I don't, I think it'll be sooner than you realize."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'll make it hard for you to resist me." Sebastian gently runs his hand over Ciels' arm, which causes him to frown at the contact.

"Hm." He moves his arm off of him and Sebastian smiles.

"So, where do you want to go next?"

Ciel looks in the bag for another piece of chocolate, rummaging around inside as he thinks.

"Actually, I'd like to go to Covent Garden." He suggests as he pulls out a cellophane pouch stuffed with chocolate buttons. "It'll be heaving with tourists but there's a really nice tea shop there."

"Okay, then let's go there." Sebastian holds out his arm and bows slightly. "Lead the way."

"Do you want to take the tube?"

"It's such a nice day, why don't we walk?" Sebastian proposes and Ciel nods.

"Okay."

As the midafternoon sun beams down on them, the pair stroll through the bustling streets of central London.

Walking to Carnaby Street, they take a short cut through Soho with Sebastian drawing contrasts and comparisons with the SoHo of New York. He feels that everything is similar but of course, strikingly different. That's the thing he finds the most amusing about London and New York, how they can virtually be the same city. Every time he comes over for work, Sebastian rarely spends any time exploring, sure, he's been to all of the popular tourist destinations but he never really enjoys himself – he always feels the same. The same sounds and smells, same shops, a massive park in the center of the city, they even have a _Pret a Manger_ in both cities, but there is so much to London that now suddenly feels different to him. He can't put his finger on it but there seems to be a newfound rush of excitement, an allure to the place and he is sure, if it is to be caused by anything, it must be Ciel.

Ciel revives him, drags him out of his monotonous existence and breathes new life into him. Sebastian never enjoyed walking, preferring to take a taxi everywhere but here he is slowly making his way down the streets, having fun. He never cares for sightseeing but everything that Ciel points out intrigues him and he wants to know more. He always focuses on work but now that is the farthest thing away from his mind.

After a while, they head to Piccadilly Circus, past the statue of Eros and the neon lights of the huge video billboards. They wander across to Leicester Square, talking about anything and everything that takes their fancy, from what type of work Sebastian does through Ciels' life as a student and on to the great war over each other's taste in music, both interested in and enthusiastic over whatever topic of conversation comes up. There's not a lull or break at any time.

Sebastian finds Ciel to be bright and intelligent, with a lot of things to say, and he soaks up his words like a sponge, listening intently to everything that pours from his lips. As he burbles on, Sebastian makes slight jokes that Ciel understands, and there are even moments when he chuckles a little, a sight and sound that makes Sebastians' heart beat just that little bit faster.

As they meander down the road, lost in their current topic of conversation, Sebastians' hand accidentally brushes against Ciels'. He blushes, turning his head away to avoid looking at Sebastian and chews on his bottom lip as he thinks to himself for a moment. Then, he tentatively reaches out, the back of his slender fingers gently grazing over Sebastians'. Ruddy brown eyes glance over to Ciel as he looks away and Sebastian smiles, his index finger searches and finds Ciels'. As they interlock, Sebastian pulls the rest of his hand into his palm and holds it. Ciels' cheeks burn hotter than the sun that's beating down on their faces and, although he continues to look away, he holds onto Sebastians' hand tightly. Sebastian notes to himself just how perfectly Ciels' small hand fits into his, and how warm it is against his palm.

Neither of them say a word; they just walk hand in hand down the street. Their silence isn't strange nor awkward but comfortable and natural, as though they have been doing this for ages - as though taking leisurely strolls through the busy streets of London is what they do every Saturday afternoon.

…

Walking down Garrick Street, they make it to the King Street cross section and turn left to go down and into Covent Garden from the back. As they make their way, Sebastian sees a large crowd of people gathered around in a semi circle in front of the forest green iron girder clad canopy of the Apple Market entrance.

"I wonder what's going on over there?" He grins as he walks a little faster, pulling Ciel along in tow.

"That's the Punch and Judy." He answers as he hastens his steps to match Sebastians' long strides.

"Punch and Judy?"

"It's a pub, and outside they get a lot of street performers that do shows for tourists."

Sebastian stops for a moment, letting go of Ciels' hand as he turns to look over at the crowd of people.

"Street performers? Wanna have a look?"

"Not really, no."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"There's that word again." Ciel snorts but before he has the chance to protest any further, Sebastian grabs his hand and drags him along towards the crowd.

Masses of people are assembled together, sitting on the short steps by a building with thin pillars that support a large balcony, which has even more people looking over the edge; they are all watching something, applauding and cheering loudly.

In front of the crowd is a man with vibrant orange colored hair; he is juggling a set of multicolored leather balls, sending them flying high in the air. Just behind him is a pair of tumblers in matching black and white stripped outfits, show off impressive front rolls and back tucks much to the amusement of the revelers.

Sebastian drags Ciel up towards the front, much to the younger mans' chagrin, and they stay there on the sidelines behind a few spectators, watching as the performers do their various tricks. The juggler then comes over to the front with a beaming bright smile on his face as he begins to address the audience.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, boys and lovely girls. We are at the part of the show where we need a member of the audience to be a volunteer, who wants to join us?" He asks as he searches the audience. Sebastians' hand shoots up instantly and Ciel looks over at him, his eye wide with horror.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" He whispers loudly.

"Volunteering." He states very matter of factly.

"Put your hand down." He hisses through gritted teeth.

"Why? I want to volunteer."

"You'll make a scene!"

Sebastian smirks at him. "Are you embarrassed?"

"Well-"

"You sir, the tall one in black!" The performer calls out.

"Oh my God, this isn't happening." Ciel cringes as the audience parts to let Sebastian go through. He takes Ciels' hand again and yanks him through to the front of the crowd.

The juggler puts his arm across his chest and takes a very deep bow in front of the pair, causing Ciel to roll his eye and Sebastian to smile broadly.

"Welcome, welcome and thank you for volunteering. The name's Joker and you are?"

"Sebastian."

"Sebastian? That won't do, you're a performer now and you'll need a performers' name. Doesn't he crowd?" The audience raises their voices and cheer loudly. Joker puts his hand to his chin and drums his fingers along the side. "Hm, what should it be guys?"

"Stilts cause he's so bloody tall!" Someone shouts out.

"Stilts? Not bad, not bad but he doesn't seem like a Stilts to me. What else?" He asks and the audience continues to shout out names. In the middle of a slight hush, a little voice is heard from crowd.

"How bout Black, cause his hair and clothes is all black." A little girl giggles from the front and Joker thinks for a moment.

"Black eh? I like it! From now on you're Black." He declares and throws his arms in the air, "Let's hear it for Black!" He shouts and the crowd cheers again.

"This is so embarrassing." Ciel winces as he tries to stand to the side but Sebastian keeps hold of his hand pulling him right back to his side.

"Right Black, do you know how to juggle?"

"A little." Sebastian replies.

"Oh? It looks like we have a fellow performer in our midst! And, you brought a friend?"

"I want no part of this." Ciel grumbles but Joker ignores him.

"And what's your name?"

There is a long silence between the two as Ciel refuses to open his mouth; Joker tries to make eye contact with him but Ciel turns his head away with each attempt. The seemingly comical scenario causes the audience to laugh as Sebastian shakes his head.

"His name is Ciel." He answers for him, breaking their stalemate. Ciels' head whips over to him and he scowls as he snatches his hand back from Sebastians' grip.

"Ciel? That's funny name." Joker chuckles aloud.

"This, coming from a man named Joker." He snorts, Joker leans over towards his face and smiles.

"It's a stage name, lighten up kid." He retorts seriously but with a smile as he taps him on the nose with his index finger and Ciel folds his arms across his chest in a huff. Standing upright, he addresses the audience again. "Ciel needs a performer name too, let's think." He pauses; his eyes scan up and down Ciel as he fidgets, "I know, I'll call you _Smile_." He smirks with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Smile?"

"Something tells me it's a thing you need to do more of!" He announces and Sebastian covers his mouth to stifle his laughter. Ciels' mouth drops open to reply, but Joker puts his finger under Clei's chin and snaps his mouth closed. He then walks away from him and over to a white plastic box that is placed on the side. He picks up four plain colored balls and goes over to Sebastian. "Well Black, you said you can juggle? Let's see your skills then."

He holds out the balls and Sebastian nods. He takes off his suit jacket and hands it to Ciel who drapes it over his forearm. Joker places three of the balls into the palms of Sebastians' hands and takes a step back.

Holding two of the balls in the left hand, he tosses the third up in the air with the right and starts to rotate the others around in each hand, making them fly around in a circle. Looking over to Ciel, he flashes him a cheeky grin but Ciel furrows his brow in response.

"You're quite good, hey? Let's see you try four." Joker suggests as he tosses the fourth ball at Sebastian who catches it and adds it in the air with the others, seamlessly throwing them around. Joker moves closer to stand in front of him and Sebastian tosses him the balls one by one. Together, they transfer the balls between one another. Really getting into it, they start to add little flourishes, lifting their legs up one at a time and tossing the balls underneath them. Each time Joker makes a catch, he turns himself around causing the crowd to giggle and applaud and Ciel to pinch the bridge of his nose, sighing out in exasperation.

Finally, Joker catches and holds onto all four balls. Holding out his arm, he motions for Sebastian to take a bow and, as he does so, the audience whistles and roars their appreciation for the performance.

"Show off." Ciel snorts under his breath.

"I can't help my talent." Sebastian grins. Joker puts the balls down on the ground and as he does so, he comes up with an idea.

"Can you work with clubs?" He asks and Sebastian shrugs.

"I've never tried but I'm sure I could try."

"What do you think guys? Should Black give it a go?"

A resounding roar of "Yeah!" comes from the crowd as one of the tumblers walks over to them with three white clubs. Sebastian takes them by the handles, holding two in one hand and one in the other. He tilts them up and down, feeling their weight. Feeling confident, he lifts them up and down to get the momentum right before he throws them in the air. They flip around as he catches and releases them.

Joker watches in wonderment and surprise as Sebastian effortlessly keeps these clubs in the air. Ciel blinks, as he can't believe Sebastian is able to do this with such effortless ease. When he has finished showing off his skill for the second time, Sebastian catches and holds the clubs in his hands and the audience cheers loudly.

"That was brilliant! You're really good at this." Joker enthuses.

"Thanks." Sebastian grins as he hands the clubs back to one of the tumblers and takes his jacket back from Ciel, who is still stunned by the whole exhibition. Joker goes over to him and slaps him on the back roughly, jolting him from his thoughts.

"What about you Smile?" He wonders.

"What about me?"

"Can you juggle?"

"I don't think so." He shakes his head and tries to walk away but Sebastian grabs him and pulls him back.

"Do you want to give it a try?" Joker offers.

"Nope."

Joker turns to the audience.

"What do you think audience? Should Smile give it a go?" He shouts as he cups his hand to his ear and they all cheer. "One more time, should Smile give it a go?" A thunderous shout erupts and Joker bends over collecting the balls he'd placed on the ground. Ciel shakes nervously as two balls are thrust into his hands. "We'll take it easy and start you off with two."

Ciel holds the balls in his hands, looking around anxiously, and his eyes land on a smiling Sebastian.

"It's going to be fine, just take a deep breath." Sebastian advises sweetly and Ciel nods. Drawing in a deep breath and exhaling slowly, he then throws the balls up in the air. They naturally rotate around and Ciel catches them.

"Good stuff, try again and this time, don't stop." Joker smiles.

Ciel throws the balls back up in the air again and catches them; he then repeats the process, getting them to move in a circle. His eye widens with a childlike enthusiasm as he manages to keep both of them in the air.

"Sebastian, look, I'm doing it!" He squeals delightfully as he manages to make them go faster.

"I can see." He chuckles. Joker moves in front of Ciel with a third ball in his hand.

"Excellent, now let's see if you can handle three."

"What?"

The third ball is thrown at Ciel, catching him by complete surprise and hitting him square in the face, sending him flying backwards. He topples over onto the cobbled pavement, landing on his side as well as a few audience members who were not quick enough to move away.

Sebastian immediately rushes over to him and helps pick him up. He wraps his arms around his waist and lifts him back to his feet, dusting him off in the process. Ciel blushes at how attentive he is, and struggles to get out of his grip but Sebastian doesn't let go.

"Are you okay?" He asks, Ciel nods his head a few times and rubs his nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looks up at Sebastian and sees the worry on his face and smiles. "Never better."

"He's alright!" Joker announces and the audience laughs and applauds. "Really sorry about that mate."

"It's fine but I think it's time we go." Ciel suggests as Sebastian finally lets him stand on his own. He smoothes down his cardigan and runs his hand through his hair, adjusting his eye patch in the process.

"That's a good idea." Sebastian agrees as he collects the balls and hands them to one of the nearby tumblers.

Joker slaps his hands down on Ciels' shoulders. "Thanks for being good sports." He then turns to the audience. "Let's hear it for Smile and Black!"

The crowd roars and cheers as Sebastian leads Ciel out of the performance area and towards the church across the square.

Ciel staggers over to the church wall and leans against it, rubbing his side with his hand, wincing slightly as his palm hits the bruised skin.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sebastian asks.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Sebastian regards Ciel for a moment and then turns to stand beside him, pressing his back against the cold concrete wall of the church. They both watch as the performance continues in front of them.

"Where is the tea shop you wanted to go to?"

"_Hm_? Oh, it's over there in the market but I'm not really bothered about it at this moment in time." He sighs as he continues to rub his side.

"Well, is there anywhere else you want to go? It's still early."

"There isn't any place I can think of, the rest is quite touristy." Ciel smiles slightly as he turns and rests his back against the wall next to Sebastian.

"Then I suppose we should head off to get your violin."

"You know, I've completely forgotten about that!"

"I'm glad." He grins.

They go silent for a moment and just let the world go past them. Sebastian looks over to Ciel whose eye is closed as he lets the gentle wind breeze across his face and through his hair. He observes him, taking him all in, despite his eye; Ciel is virtually flawless and quite beautiful. Despite his age, he still manages to retain an air of innocence, which Sebastian can't help but feel completely enamored by.

Without thinking, he turns towards Ciel, reaches over and gently smoothes a strand of hair behind his ear, causing him to shudder and jump.

"What are you doing?" Ciel snaps as he turns towards him. Sebastian says nothing; he just bends over, his face so close to Ciel that he could feel his warm breath on his skin despite the cool breeze. He tenderly runs his thumb over Ciels' reddening cheek and leans in, kissing his parted lips.

Ciel blinks a few times in confusion, and then he lets his eye close as he breathes out into Sebastians' mouth, letting their lips connect and overlap, deepening their kiss. Ciel can smell the spicy sweetness of his skin; it is like warm cinnamon with a twinge of chocolate from earlier and he tastes equally as delicious. Sliding his hand around the back of his waist, Sebastian pushes his body against Ciel, pinning him against the wall, causing the younger man to gasp slightly under the weight of his pressure. He runs his tongue over Ciels' lower lip and nibbles on it playfully before their lips interlock again.

Ciel turns his head sharply to the side to break their kiss and Sebastian looks at him curiously, almost pouting that it ended so suddenly.

"This doesn't mean that I like you." Ciel states with a wry smile.

"Of course, that thought hadn't crossed my mind."

"_Oh shut up_." Ciel sighs as he reaches up and places his hands on the sides of Sebastians' face, bringing it back down to his, and presses their lips together, continuing right where they left off. Through all of this, Sebastian can't help but smile to himself, and Ciel can't help but enjoy himself.

_If this is fun, I could get used to it,_ Ciel thinks to himself.

* * *

**Authors' Note:** Everyone in this story (with the exception of Alois) subscribes to the philosophy of Pomosexuality. I had a long speech written about why that is but deeming it too trite, I deleted it. Just know there were soapboxes, mentions of growing up in a kibbutz and mushrooms involved.

(Man, it was bloody hard writing this chapter - I kept lapsing into the language I grew up with... וזה לא טוב לאף אחד)

Anyway - Book of Circus starts next month, who's excited?


End file.
